A Protectors Guardian
by LadyKarma18
Summary: AU Urahara seems to know everything, Isshin knows more then he should, the vizards meet Ichigo earlier then expected, and above all, Ichigo is getting visions of not only his past but things yet to come. Just whats going on? Squad 0 seers and royal family
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach as much as I wish I did. It belongs to the brilliant Tite Kubo-sama.

Summary: There has always been some chemistry between Shinji and Ichigo, but the circumstances of their meeting kept it at a standstill. A chance encounter before that fateful meeting in canon will change the entire future of all parties: the vizards, arracanars, soul society and the humans. A protector may protect, but who protects the protector. Shinji and the others must now protect Ichigo, whose powers are now being released from a weakening seal placed on him as a baby. The question is, now that the seal is weakening, how much stronger will he become?

Pairings: Shinji Hirako/ Ichigo Kurosaki

Chapter Summary: Ichigo is sick, nearly gets raped, and is saved by Shinji.

Chapter 1: Shinji to the rescue

_

* * *

_

Everything was going dark, black spots littered in his eyes, unsure of what had happened. He had lost. He had been defeated, but how? How could he lose? How could he have failed to protect his friends? Chad? Orohime? Tatsuki? They were all going to die, because of his weakness.

_A wet feeling, a kind or stinging sensation began to form in his eyes. He duly noted that it was tears forming. How pathetic. He was crying at his own vulnerability, his inability to protect those that mattered. The last time that he had cried, had been when his mother died, and after Karin, Yuzu, and his father had cried at her death. It had been so long that he had even thought of crying._

_Red light began to form in his sight. Why, why couldn't he control the hollow that was within him. 'Was Shinji right?' he thought sadly. He already knew the answer though. Fear from losing control to the hollow inside him had damaged his ability to fight. It practically made him helpless, to afraid of using his power in fear of using it against someone that he knew._

_Fear. That felling again. He just couldn't seem to get rid of it. The very thing that Zangetsu hated him to show, the one thing that he should have been rid of with his training with Urahara and his battle with Zaraki. He was pathetic just like his hollow self had said. And he was trash, just like that bastard hollow of Aizen's had said, Ulqui… or something._

_The red light was getting closer to him and the prone bodies of his friends behind him, reeking of the hollows spiritual energy._

"_Sing Benhime!"_

_The red light suddenly exploded, debris from the surrounding area exploding along with it. A face suddenly came into his sight, but it was blurry, just like everything else._

"_Its ok now Ichigo. We'll take care of everything from here"_

_He closed his eyes, glad that they were here. They would help his friends. If they had died and he'd survive, he didn't think he could live with himself. "Thank you Yoruichi-bachan, Kisuke-jisan". Everything went black._

* * *

Glazed brown eyes slowly opened, glancing around blearily. This was not the park, nor was it the seireitei. It was-

"Ichi-nii! Wake up. Breakfast is ready" Yuzu said through the door, knocking to wake him up.

Looking at the door, Ichigo concentrated on his sister's footsteps as she walked away, so as to stop the pounding headache that had already formed. Getting up slowly, he tried to resist throwing up from how that action alone made him dizzy. 'That's right' he thought, 'I'm not in soul society anymore'. More concentrated on his thoughts and staying awake, he didn't notice the creeping movement to his side.

"Iiiiichiiiiiigooooo!" Kon yelled as he jumped at the orange haired teen. Said teen didn't have enough time to react and dodge the assault. Kon latched onto his head, squiggling around. He stopped when Ichigo didn't do anything. "Ichigo?" Kon unhitched himself from the substitutes head and instead jumped down on the bed. He gazed at the substitute, wondering what was wrong with him.

Red feverish cheeks, glazed eyes, sweat and panting breathing was what he saw. Moving his stuffed paw, he checked the teens forehead. Beaded eyes widening, he yelped, pulling his hand away. "Ichigo, you idiot! You're burning up!"

* * *

Ichigo slowly made his way down stairs, taking his time so that he wouldn't fall, dressed in his school uniform, school bag held loosely in his hand. He had shakily gotten dressed after assuring the suddenly caring Kon that he was alright. It was the first time that Kon actually looked like he genuinely cared about him, and Ichigo didn't know how to handle him when he was that way. He was barley used to being cared for by his family; it was still weird to be cared for by others.

"Ohayoo Ichi-nii" Yuzu chirped from her place at the table. Karin sat beside her, their father sat at the 'head' of the table. Wait, no, he wasn't at the head of the table. But he was just there a minute ago. Where could he have-

Ichigo blinked, 'what', he crashed into the wall, holding his aching ribs from the suddenly blurry form of his triumphant father. He glared as much as he could to the multiplying figure, but only came out looking like a kicked puppy with his sickened face.

"Why'd you do that dad!" he shouted, but it came out more as a whisper, his voice hoarse from his fever. He couldn't think straight; otherwise he would have remembered that this was a daily occurrence.

Isshin glanced at his eldest, taking in his sicken appearance, and got a worried look. "Son, are you ok?" he said seriously.

Karin and Yuzu were glancing worriedly at their brother. While he doesn't get sick that often, when he does, it usually is a very serious ordeal. Karin didn't say anything sarcastic, her brother was finally back to normal, but it wasn't what she expected, She didn't want him to be sick!

Ichigo nodded, but regretted it immediately as things started to spin. Holding his head, he tried to give a reassuring look. "Don't worry" he said in his hoarse voice. "I'm alright".

That only served to make them worry further.

"Ichi-nii is such a baka"

* * *

It took a lot to convince his family that he was well enough to go to school. He eventually had to settle with a promise of going home if he got worse.

Beside him walked Chad, who almost always walked him to school every day since the day that they made that promise to each other. He's been even more determined to keep to his promise since he found out that Ichigo was a soul reaper and risked his life to protect others on a daily basis. It became even worse when Rukia told him that he was as good as hollow bait with his spirit energy and his lack of control. It was a bit annoying, having to assure Chad that he would be alright, but that just showed how much the giant cared for him.

"Ohayoo Kurosaki-kun" Orohime said enthusiastically. Bedside her were Tatsuki and Chizuru. Uryu as usual, sat by himself in the frot of the classroom.

Giving her a nod of acknowledgement, he sat down at his desk, avoiding Keigo's attempt at jumping him. Yes, jumping. Not many knew that Keigo was actually bi, and that during middle school had a huge crush on him. Things had been awkward between them for a while. It eventually went away after a talk between them and things went back to normal, but that didn't stop Keigo from trying to cope a feel every day. His exact wording was that Ichigo was too soft and curvaceous, even with his muscles, and that someone should hug him every day. Ichigo had flat out told him that that was what his family was for.

Orohime started to walk towards Ichigo, intending to ask him if he was alright. The last time he had been that silent had been when Rukia had been kidnapped. Ochi-sensei, however, chose that moment to walk in.

"Alright class, go to your seats" everyone sat down. She chattered for a bit about how she wasn't surprised that some students had come back. She only stopped talking to take roll.

"Chizuru"

"Here"

"Ichigo"

"…"

"Ichigo?" Looking up, she noticed that his seat was empty. However, she did notice the orange hair on the floor. "Ichigo!" she gasped, jogging a bit to him. "Someone call the nurse!" she shouted to the shocked class. She jumped a bit when Chad stood up.

Chad picked him up. "I'll take him to the nurse". Ichigo was held bridal style by the giant, head on his chest. His face was red, sweating profoundly, hair damp on his forhead.

"Thank you Sado-kun"

Chad left the room, not before giving Orohime a nod, which she returned. She would be coming to the Kurosaki household and getting rid of Ichigo's cold. 'Ichigo, why didn't you mention that it had gotten this bad? You should have stayed at home' he thought.

Ichigio started to stir as they walked to the nurses, his eyes opening. He was moving, and he was against something very warm. "Chad" he said, realizing he was being carried. The only one that would willingly carry him, and that could lift him at the school currently was only his giant Mexican friend.

"We're almost there" and that was that. Ichigo knew better then to fight with Chad when his mind was made up, plus, he didn't feel like arguing at the moment.

'This is nice'

* * *

'Almost there' Ichigo thought as he walked down the street. After being taken to the nurse, he was excused for the day. He managed to convince Chad that he would be alright going home alone, but it was only with the promise that he would come over later to check on him with Orohime, and maybe Ishida.

So here he was, walking alone on one of Karakura's vast streets. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he failed to notice the hands coming up from behind him. His eyes widened as he was grabbed and forcibly taken to an ally.

'Shit!'

* * *

Shinji stood idly on top of a street post, watching as the newest vizard staggered down the street. He was supposed to have started school today in order to convince the boy to join them, but his instincts had told him to skip, that it would be detrimental, and not beneficial to go to school.

'I wonder what's- oh, I get it. The boys sick. Stupid child' he thought as he felt the carrot tops reitsu. It was flickering weakly around him, and felt very hot. Not to mention the boys own sickly appearance.

'The hollow' he thought grimly as he took a closer look at the boys reitsu, 'is very close to the surface'. It was there, the hollows black energy visibly underneath the boys own pearl blue energy.

'What!?!' he thought in alarm as the boy was grabbed from behind. The grabber was another boy, perhaps a bit older then Ichigo, with dyed orange hair and a buff appearance, wearing the high school uniform. Panic was being leaked through Ichigos reitsu as well as anger. He watched as the sickly boy was dragged into an ally. 'This doesn't look good' he thought as he jumped to the roof that covered the ally. 'I have a bad feeling about this'

* * *

Ichigo gasped as he was thrown to the wall, back to his attacker. His body shuddered at the force, as well as the cold that seeped through him at the brief contact. He quickly turned around to face his attacker; it was never a good thing to have your back against an opponent, something he learned as a child. His body shook at the stress it was forced under.

"I told you didn't I" his attacker told him, shoving him back against the wall, "that you should stop trying to copy me with that hair of yours".

Ichigo glared weakly at the other teen, knowing who it was. "I've told you a thousand times that this is my natural color. If you want to talk about copying, then it would be you who is in fact guilty."

He got a hand in the gut at the response. He kneeled over; coughing, but that put him in a vulnerable position. His hair was grabbed and he was shoved against the wall, this time, his back was facing the other. His body, forced against the wall and the teen's chest left very room for comfort.

"Bastard" he choked out. His eyes widened as his legs were spread out by the others legs, and tried to elbow him. His hand was grabbed however, and along with his other hand, was forcibly held against the damn wall.

"I'm going to show you" the teen whispered in his ear, "what happened when you don't listen to me"

Ichigo could feel his pants being pushed down by the man's free hand, exposing his ass and genitals. His body shuddered in fear. 'This is not happening! Things like this don't happen in this town!'

'You don't seem very strong right now. Humph, it's not my fault that you can't fight back. Who knows, maybe after this" the hand wandered along Ichigos ass, along the crease, "I'll keep you as a pet"

Ichigo felt fear, no full blown panic at his words, and struggled. He fought back even harder as he heard a zipper being undone. 'Somebody help'

* * *

Shinji looked down at the scene in front of him, an unreadable look in his eyes. This was not something that he expected to see when he jumped over here. In the last 100 years that he has lived in the human world, this was the first rape that he had seen.

'Disgusting vermin' he thought as the teen rapist pulled down the young vizards pants. No one should be assaulted like this. The boy should be able to fight this, but with that cold of his, things seemed to be taking a down turn.

He jumped down silently, and without making a sound, kicked the offender off Ichigo. The boy collapsed against the wall, shaking. Shinji payed the boy notice, seeing the raw fear and cold sweat in the boys eyes.

"Bastard" the rapist said, getting off the floor. "Don't think your safe Ichigo. I'm just gonna take care of this small fry right here, and we'll get back down to business. He only caught me off guard"

Shinji snorted in disgust, "that's wishful thinking 'cause I'm telling you right now, you aren't laying another hand on him". He watched calmly, and countered the dyed teen when he charged.

Ichigo stared at the 2 in shock, something like this was actually happening. He suddenly felt like a damsel in distress. "Who are you?" He could feel tendrils of reitsu being released from the teen. Tendrils of hollow and shinigami energy that whispered along his skin.

Shinji looked at the younger boy and felt pity. He was only 15 years old, according to Urahara, and he looked it at the moment, if not younger. The kid was going to have a hard time adjusting to the life of a vizard. He silently promised to help him.

"My name is Hirako, Shinji Hirako" he held out his hand, "pleased to meet you", insert blinding wide smile.

End chapter

**

* * *

**

AN:

This is my first story, so please be nice. I just got into bleach, and I love the vizards, so I decided to do something like this. Sorry if there was not much dialogue, I usually either put too much or too little, so I've got to work on that. There are many things that will be explained in the next chapter, such as the real reason why Ichigo is sick and why he couldn't fight off the attacker. Speaking of the attacker, does anyone know his name?

Does anyone know a good story with Ichigo and the vizards?

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach as much as I wish I did. It belongs to the brilliant Tite Kubo-sama.

Pairings: Shinji Hirako/ Ichigo Kurosaki

Chapter Summary: Ichigo meets the vizards as they take care of him and his cold, finds out hes one of them, and realizes that Urahara has been keeping secrets. (For full story summary, go to first chapter)

'thoughts'

**/Zangetsu/**

_**/hollow/**_

/Ichigo to Zangetgtsu or Shiro/

Chapter 2: Taking care of Ichigo at the vizards

"My name is Hirako, Shinji Hirako" hand held out, "nice to meet you" insert blinding grin.

Ichigo stared into this Shinjis eye, unsure of what to do. On one hand, he had just helped him out (he would not say save, it was supposed to be the other way around), but on the other hand, he kind of felt like a hollow and the look in his eyes made him wary.

Shinji couldn't help but feel some amusement the boy's actions. He had this adorably confused expression on his face as his eyes went from his hand to his eyes. 'Then again', he thought sulkily, 'I don't exactly look trusting according to Love'

He seemed to come to a decision as he gently grabbed his offered hand. Shinji smiled, and pulled him up. However, he did so too fast, and found a strawberry tumbling into him.

"You ok?" the blonde asked looking down.

Ichigo nodded, "I'm fine". He looked nervously at Shinji, "do you think you can turn around?"

"why?"

"I would like to get dressed" Shinji felt pity as the boy said that quietly. This was probably the first experience the boy ever had in this kind of situation, and was most likely in shock.

"Sure", he started to turn around when he felt his hand tug and a body pressed against his back. Momentarily confused, he looked to see the boy flush even more. 'Maybe tomato fits him better then strawberry'

"Can you let go of my hand to?"

Shinji looked down and noticed that their hands were still joined. He didn't flush or anything, just slowly let go, hand going cold at the sensation and loss of heat. 'He must not use his sword in this form' he mused silently, 'his hands have absolutely no calluses'. Ichi's hands were very soft.

With Shinji turned around, Ichigo began to pull up his pants. His cold came back full force, and he staggered into the blondes arms.

Shinji had turned around just in time to catch him, having felt his reitsu nearly give out. 'What a pain' rolling his eyes. Gently picking him up, he jumped to the roof, heading towards the warehouse his long time nakama were at.

Shinji arrived at the hideout, flaring a bit of his reitsu to alert the others that it was him and that he was back. The door opened and the barrier dropped, and he quickly jumped to the side, annoyed. Where he was standing previously, a sandal had been thrown.

"Why are you here so early dumbass, you're supposed to be recruiting Ichigo Kurosaki, not lazing around!" Hiyori screeched as she raced out the door. She stopped when she saw Ichigo. "Is that the brat?"

Love wandered out, and put his hand on her head, leaning a bit and ignoring her warning glare and growl. "Now Shinji'" he started, "What have we told you about bringing back strays?" he said jokingly.

Rolling his eyes, Shinji replied, "Idiot, this is Kurosaki Ichigo". He walked right past them, and in through the door. He tried not to wince when Hiyori smacked Love for leaning on her. 'Better him then me'. In the warehouse the rest of them were relaxing, Lisa reading her porn, Kensei fighting against his reitsu infected bag, Hachi meditating, Mashiro pacing and Rojuro reading manga.

"Oi Hachi!" he yelled, snapping the kido master out of his trance.

"Yes?"

"Come over here and see if you can help the kid"

Hachi got up and wandered over to Shinji, who had laid Ichigo on one of the couches that littered the area.

The jumping and running that Shinji had done to get there hadn't done any good for Ichigo's cold. It had just made it worse.

The cold air from the running and jumping and the summer suns unforgiving rays had taken its toll on him. Sweat dampened his forehead as his normally spiky hair plastered itself there, his breath coming out in panting gasps.

Lisa looked up from her porn and walked over to them. "So this is the newest member of our family". She glanced down, "and while he is cute, I didn't think you would bring him here in this condition. Does he even know why you are here?"

Shinji shook his head, "No, he fainted on me"

"Then why did you bring him here?"There was an underlining threatening tone that said he would pay if there wasent a good reason, but Shinji paid it no heed.

"Circumstances forced my hand"

While they talked, Hachi focused on healing the boys' cold.

Kensei stopped beating up his punching bag for a moment before resuming. "And what circumstances forced your hand?"

Shinji glanced down, suddenly not wanting to talk. For some reason he did not was to tell the others the reason, but that was absurd. These were his long time nakama, and besides, who would they tell. He shooed off the voice telling him not to do it. Maybe he felt a bit protective because the boy was so young. "He was nearly raped"

Tensions rose slightly as the rest of them digested what he had said. Hachi continued working, but brought his glowing hands down from his chest and towards Ichigo's pelvic region to heal any damage that might be there.

"His name means Strawberry right?" Mashiro asked. Shinji nodded, having a feeling as to where this was going. "Then we'll call hem Berry-tan" she said cheerfully.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I don't thing Kurosaki-kun will like that"

Everyone turned to the entrance. Standing there, shadows covering part of his body from the sunlight, was Urahara Kisuke.

"Kisuke" Shinji muttered

Urahara just smiled, taking out his paper fan and blowing wind on his face. "Well hello everyone"

Everything just stopped.

"Tell the soutachio that I accept" Hitsugaya told the messenger.

The messenger nodded and left.

Hitsugaya looked up, "I wonder if you'll survive this"

"_Make me forget Kisuke-jisan"_

_Kisuke looked at his nephew in all but blood, who was staring at his shoes_

"_Make you forget what?"_

"_Everything. Seal my powers and my memories. Their dangerous"_

_KIsuke sighed. "I thought we went over this little one. As long as you meditate, and don't lose control, you'll be alright"_

_Some mumbling. "I had a dream again"_

_Kisuke stopped tinkering with his gadget and looked at his godson. "Oh, is that why you are scared?"_

_His godson sighed this time, a sigh that felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulder. "This power of mine can destroy things. I'll regain it back at a later date, but if it remains as it is, I will want to change things, and these things that I change will destroy this world and others. I can't protect you, Yoruichi-bachan, and my family if I keep it"_

_Kisuke chuckled, "it is we who are supposed to protect you, not the other way around"_

_Crying amber eyes looked up at him. "But I don't want you to die. I'd rather forget and protect rather than remember and regret. Please seal my powers away, as well as my memories. I'll remember you, I promise"_

_Kisuke looked down, 'so young, yet so mature.' However, he thought with a chucke, 'he still is naive though'. "I'll do it" he watched as his godson smiled. "Only on the condition that you remember. I want my favorite nephew to remember me"_

_He got a grin. "I'm your only nephew"_

"_You're still my favorite"_

"_Dont worry uncle, I'll begin to remember. When I do, I'll meet them and you'll break the seal"_

"_Meet who?"_

"_You'll know when the time is right"_

"_I hope you're right"_

The vizards stared at Urahara.

Urahara stared back.

Tessai stared at the fallen Ichigo.

He was greeted by his former lieutenant.

"Welcome Urahara" Shinji said smiling insanely. "Why are you here?"

"Well it was such a nice day that I decided to go for a walk" the light tone belayed the mocking wat that it was spoken in.

Hiyori developed a tick.

"Then lol and behold, I'm covered from the sun by a giant bird" False eagerness entered, and a tone of wonderment followed. It would havw fooled them, had they not been used to Kisuke and his ability to make flase sounds.

The tick got bigger…

"So I looked up to thank the kind bird, but instead of a bird, I saw something else"

Hiyori snapped. "Get on with it!"

Urahara smiled behind his fan. "Alright, alright, ruin my fun! Who else could I have seen but Shinji carrying an unconscious Ichigo. So I had to follow to make sure my dear little strawberry was not going to be molested"

'Did he here about Ichigo's near rape?' Shinji thought...'No, he couldnt, even Kisuke wouldn't joke about something like that if he knew' he decided

"Don't call me strawberry"

Everyone looked to the couch, and there, sitting up, was Ichigo, who was looking a bit better than earlier.

Shinji looked at Ichigo, "about time you woke up", and froze, and looked at Hiyory who spoke.

Ichigo looked at her, before turning back to Shinji. "Your Shinji…right?"

Hiyori developed another tick. 'Who does this guy think he is'. She looked up when Rojuro put his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, finger in a shooshing position. She remembered what Shinji had said earlier.

Shinji gave Rojuro a grateful look. Turning his attention back to Ichigo, he gave, what he hoped, was a friendly smile. "Yeah, I'm Shinji, Shinji Hirako" he reintroduced.

Ichigo nodded and looked at all the strange people in the room.

/What do you think Zangetsu?/ he asked, /what do you make of them?/. Like Shinji, their energy reeked of hollow and shinigami mixtures, but leaned more towards shinigami then hollow. In fact, now that he was awake, the entire building reeked of their mixed energy.

No one beside Zangetsu knew that Ichigo was able to fully sense a person's spiritual energy. It was something that he had learned when he was trying to find the bounts. Very little could escape his senses now. He never told anyone, believing that the element of surprise was something that everyone should have. Beside, everyone underestimated him, and by doing that, he had the upper hand. He was not as naive to battle as many suspected. When it came down to it, the only person that had an inkling to his ability was Urahara, and that was because Urahara was the one that verbally taught him how to sense. But just because he could sense did not mean that he had control over his own energy.

**/They might be like you Ichigo. Their energy is very similar to your own/** was Zangetsu's response after a moment.

His eyes widened a bit and his heart sped up. 'Like me' he thought. 'Does that mean that they have an inner hollow as well?' He glanced up at the entrance.

"Urahara-san, Tessai-san" he said in surprise, "why are you here?"

Urahara pouted, "didn't you hear my explanation earlier Kurosaki-kun. I had to make sure these strangers didn't molest you"

Ichigo flinched a bit at the word molest, but only Shinji and Urahara caught it. Everyone els4e just rolled their eyes. "Don't lie to the kid Kisuke" Shinji muttered. "I too am also curious as for the real reason that you are here"

"What makes you think that I was lying?"

"Cause we know you" Hiyori muttered.

"If you must know" the scientists started, "I am here to make sure that Ichigo actually listens to you. He's a bit of a hot head when it comes to making decisions" Inwardly though, he was thinking along the lines of something else. 'I wonder if these are the people that you spoke of'

Ichigo glanced at the people that he was now going to be listening too. Inwardly he himself was rebelling at the thought of having to listen to them, or rather being forced to. There was Shinji, a green haired girl, a girl in a school uniform, the blonde midget, a blonde in frilly clothes, a guy with a star shaped afro, a fat but kind looking old man with graying pink hair, and a cold looking dude with silver hair.

Shinji snapped his fingers. "Where are our manners, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet. I am, as you know-" he was cut off by the midget who slapped him on the face with her sandal.

"Dumbass" she growled, "he knows you already!" she glared at Ichigo and pointed to herself. "Sarugaki Hiyori"

The school girl sighed, "my name is Lisa". She seemed to lose interest in him as she pulled out a…yuri manga.

Ichigo sweatdropped.

The afro man spoke up next, also pulling out a comic. "Aikawa Love "

The frilly man came up next. "Otroboshi Rojuro, but call me Rose ", he grabbed Ichigo's hand and brushed his lips over it. "Nice to meet you, my fair lady"

In the back, Urahara snorted as he tried to hide his laughter. 'Bad move Rose'

Ichigo developed a tick in his eye and pulled his hand back. He punched Rose under his chin, forcing the blonde to fly to the other side of the warehouse.

Urahara clapped, "and it's a one-hit KO. The victory goes to Ichigo!"

Everyone else clapped along with him.

Hiyori smirked maliciously. "I think we're going to get along just fine"

Ichigo just nodded.

Rose just twitched 20 feet away.

The green haired one spoke up next. "My names Kino Mashiro Berry-tan" she said excitedly. She was hopping a bit in her place.

Ichigo sweatdropped. 'Wait!' "Not a strawberry!"

Mashiro just giggled.

The obese one spoke next. He had a gentle smile on his face as he introduced himself, "You may call me Hachi", he bowed, "nice to meet you".

Ichigo blushed and bowed as well. "the pleasure is all mine"

Finally the last one introduced himself. "the names Kensei brat"

Ichigo nodded. He didn't feel sick anymore, but still had flushed cheeks, something that Urahara noticed.

"Kurosaki-kun" he said, grabbing the carrot tops attention, "are you sick?"

Frowning, Ichigo thought. He didn't feel sick anymore, the room want spinning and he felt pretty cool. "I don't think so. Well, not anymore anyway" he didn't notice Urahara come up and place glowing hands on his chest.

He flinched, "what are you doing?"

Urahara ignored him as he continued whatever he was doing

**/I think he's analyzing your soul/**

"Ah ha" Urahra muttered as he stopped touching Ichigo

"Whats wrong? What'd you find?" Shinji asked

"Just the reason Kurosaki-kun is sick" the scientist said in a sing song voice.

Ichigo just stared, 'there's a reason that I'm sick?'

"So what is it then?"

Urahara stopped joking around, and stared seriously into the berry's eyes, "you're dying"

Complete silence…

"Are you serious?!" Ichigo stammered out. /ZANGETSU!/

**/I don't think that all that's going on here/**

Urahar just grinned, "Just kidding" he sighed again

Before Ichigo could hit him, Hiyori beat him to it. "You dumbass! You don't tell someone something like that jokingly!" she screeched. The warehouse echoed from the slap she delivered on her former captain's head.

Ichigo glared at the sulking shop keeper.

"Alright, you're not dying…yet" he muttered

"Yet" Ichigo growled out

Urahara looked at him seriously again, but this time with an intensify that showed that he wasn't joking around this time. "Regardless of you power, you physical body is still alive. The constant stress of your soul leaving your body, along with the long time you were out of it in the seireitei has weakened the bond between body and soul"

"In Japanese please"

"Your body is rejecting your soul. Its began to reaccept it, but I don't think you should leave it for long periods of time for a while"

Ichigo just stared at Urahara again, waiting for him to break again and tell him that it was a joke. The truth of the matter was that he had suspected something like this could happen when he first started being a soul reaper, but figured that it would stop with Kon inhabiting his body.

The tension in the room that had gathered went away when something unexpected happened.

Mashiro jumped Ichigo.

It's alright Berry-tan" she murmered in his hair, nuzzling him, "we'll protect you". The sight of a full rown women nuzzling the teens hair was some what comical to the others who started laughing, or snorting in Kenseis case.

'Protect me? Why would they protect me? And why would they do it? We just met' Ichigo wondered, confused. No one, beside his mother, had ever really tried to protect him.

Rukia didn't try to protect him, she merely ran away. He was the physical manifestation of her crime, and further more was the fact that hanging out with him was causing her to become more human like. She had furthered the idea that he had stolen her powers. As far as he knew, and remembered, she had offered him her powers in order to save his family, and stolen meant taking forcefully that which has not been given. So how could he have stolen it? She had instead fueled the powers the fire for him to be killed with her silence, never admitting the truth. Orohime merely hates seeing people hurt. She doesn't do it because she cares, but out of fear from seeing her dying brother with all those injuries, and a simple promise of always helping those that are in need. Chad fights for him and is probably the closest person who fights to protect him. Actually, now that he thinks about it, it was very likely that ever since his mothers death, Chad was the only protector that he had. Hell, even his hollow, who Zangetsu said was apart of him, protect him just because he wanted to, but merely out of fear of death.

So why did these people want to protect him?

"Why do you say you going to protect me, when we just met?"

Shinji sighed, then smiled, "because you are one of us Ichigo"

Ichi blinked, "one of you" he said slowly

"Yes one of us. A vizard, a member of the masked army. Or to put it into simple terms, a shinigami who has crossed over into the realm of the hollow and gained their powers"

Silence

Ichigo tried to understand. Ever since his fight with Byakuya, he had felt his inner hollow, that bleached white version of himself. 'Are their really more like me?' he wondered, 'more people that have inner hollows?'. For the first time since he found out about his hollw, he wondered where it came from. When he gained his powers from Rukia? When he faced grand fisher? When he regained his powers?.........When he regained his powers? Now that he thought about it, he did have to destroy a hollow mask. Is that when it formed inside him?

Looking at Shinji, he felt for his spiritual pressure

Tendrils of Ichigos spiritual enery touched Shinjis own, causing the mention to shudder. Their was something strangely alluring about having the strawberrys spiritual pressure touching his own. He released part of his energy, allowing Ichigo to feel it freely.

And boy did the berry feel it. Shinjis spiritual pressure washed over him, encasing him, hiding his own from the outside world. It was a strange feeling, one that had him shuddering for the duration that it was on him.

By this time, the rest of the vizards had lost interest in the conversation, beside Hiyori, and were doing their own thing. None of them, beside Hiyori and Urahara, noticed their shuddering.

Hiyori glanced at her former captain, a question present in her eyes.

Urahara nodded, a calculating look in his eyes as he took in the teen and his long time friend. He and Shinji would need to talk…

"So what are you going to do about my hollow?" he asked one be was finished feeling Shinjis reitsu. He had a reason to be skeptical. His hollow for one was strong, a part of himself, never gave a moments break, and always repeated himself, saying that the king (Ichigo) was weak and that he would kill him eventually. 'He repeats himself so much that he sounds stupid'

**/I heard that King!!/**

Wincing, Ichigo tried to ignore the hollow once more. That scream had been particularly loud and quite unexpected. So the hollow didn't like being called dumb…

"The process of taming your hollow is broken down into 3 steps. First, we see how strong your hollow is", while he was talking, Shinji was counting off with his fingers. "Second, we test how much reitsu you have. Third, we have you fight your hollow for supremecy. If you win, your hollow will allow you to use its powers, and we'll teach you how to use them. If you lose, on the other hand, and your hollow takes over, we'll kill you" the last part was said in utter seriousness.

Now Ichigo was curious. It sounded as if they had killed other vizards before, ones that lost to their inner hollow.

"Has anyone ever completely hollowfied before?"

"Yes, and we've killed them" Hiyori said, butting in. Shinji and Ichigo blinked, having once again forgot that they weren't the only ones that were there.

"Oh" was all the carrot top could muster.

"In fact", Hiyori continued, "the chances of you surviving are very slim".

"Why is that/ Hiyori!" Ichigo and Shinji said/yelled respectively at the blonde.

Hiyori glared at Shinji, anger alight in her eyes. "I'm not going to sugar-coat things like you do Shinji". She turned back to Ichigo, "when it comes down to our history, the eight of us" she gestured to the other vizards, "are the original". She stared hard and cold into Ichigos eyes, "Since us, their have been about 4 more vizards, not including you. Out of those 4, not a single one of them survived defeating their hollow"

She smirked when she saw Ichigos shocked face. The boy was finally beginning to understand his situation. "that's reight. We've killed the other 4 vizards that have failed to beat their hollow"

Gulping, Ichigo nodded, and looked down. 'Only 8 out of 12 defeated their hollows. What separated these 8 from the rest of them?'

Shinji glared at Hiyori for causing Ichigo to worry. They wanted him to join, not be frightened off. "Don't worry Ichigo, you'll beat your hollow. All of were vice captain and above when we gained our hollow, and from what Urahara told me, you're on the same level as a captain. You'll be able to beat your hollow, so don't worry" he tried to reassure the teen.

Ichigo really didn't do anything, but a somewhat grateful look entered his eyes. He was still worried though, and he didn't know why. Sure he could die, but that was the same thing in soul society. So why was he so fearful right now? It just wasn't like him. 'I need to think this through'

Shinji continued to speak, "I know your most likely wanting some time to think things over, but the choice is obvious. If you don't tame your hollow, it will consume you and you will lose your sanittuy. The best thing is for you to join us and let us help you"

'He sounds like a recruiter', Ichi thought. However, he had already made his choice. "Can I have a few days?"

"Idiot" Hiyori muttered, rolling her eyes, "if you want to live then you have to join us. Your only prolonging the inevitable"

The berry frowned at her remark, his trademark scowl starting to form. "I know that. I'll be coming back, its just that this is a lot of information to be taking in. I just want some time to think, and sort out some stuff"

Hiyori opened her mouth, prepared to make another smartass remark, but Shinji wisely covered it with his hand. He gave a little yelp as she bit him, but he didn't remove it.

Ichigo and Tessai just stared, bemused by the two and their strange habits. Urahara just chuckled; he was used to things like this happening since he had been a captain.

Urahara cleared his throat, "I think that its time for Kurosaki-kun to go home", he smiled, and it was that smile that Ichigo hated. The one that spelled out "I know something you don't and I won't tell". "Your father expected you to be home an hour ago. The school called, and I don't think Isshin wants to be kept waiting"

A panicked expression filtered on to Ichigo's face, before being replaced with his scowl, though it was still noticeably panicked looking. He even ignored the fact that Urahara knew his fathers name, something that he had never told him. His father was a big idiot most of the time. A father who expected his son to be home at certain times was a freak (hence the kicks when he gets home), but a father expecting a sick son to be home at a certain time was completely overbearing.

Last time he was sick and not at home, his father had tied him to his bed so that he couldn't go anywhere and get worse. It was rather strange. Tie him up and lock him in his room was a rather strange way to make a child well. Wouldn't it be rather stressful? Still, to be locked up in his room with only medicine, was the way he was used to it being.

He jumped up, only to stagger as his fever came back. He thought he was ok, he felt ok, but he was still sick.

Shinji caught him, but Urahara was quick to snatch him away. He gave the befuddled teen to Tessai, eyes not leaving Shinjis as the unofficial leader of the vizards stared at him in confusion. Kisuke knew that Shinji had no idea why he did that, having not known what Hiyori knows.

"Tessai, can you please bring Kurosaki-kun home. He's in no condition to go by himself, and someone needs to explain to Isshin what's going on"

Tessai nodded, taking hold of the boy like a newborn kitten, Having seen the gentle light in which his master had looked at the boy with. After all, they went way back. Ignoring Ichigo's protest that he could go on his own and that he didn't need an escort, he jumped to the warehouses top oncwe he was outside.

Urahara stood at the door, waving bye at the fadibng figures. His back was turned to the vizards, so that they could not see the gentlness in which he smiled or the overbearing longing that was present in his gaze.

When they had completely faded out of sight, he turned to the other vizards, who by now had stopped what they were previously doing, having seen that Urahara was staying.

"We need to talk"

End Chapter

AN: Yay, the next chapter is done! Not as good as i would have liked, but still...

I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story, it was very appreciated.

Can anyone beta this story for me, i dont have one at the moment. PM me if your interested.

Next chapter wont be up till around March

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach as much as I wish I did. It belongs to the brilliant Tite Kubo-sama.

Pairings: Shinji Hirako/ Ichigo Kurosaki

Chapter summary: Ichigo contemplates his life and has a talk with his inner hollow. Who said that the vizards knew everything about being one of them?

'thoughts'

_flashback_

**/Zangetsu/**

_**/hollow/**_

/Ichigo to Zangetgtsu or Shiro/

Un-betaed

Chapter 3: A Contemplative Mind

_

* * *

_

A 6 year old Ichigo skipped happily between his parents, holding their hands with a blinding smile on his face.

_His mother was 4 months pregnant, with twins, his father had said. He was going to be a big brother. He couldn't wait for the babies to come._

_His mother smiled bemusedly at him, amused but happy. His father was smiling goofily at his family, as well as everyone and everything that they passed. It truly was a picture perfect image of the happy family._

"_What are you going to name them?" he asked, curiosity and excitement lighting his normally high pitched voice. (remember that his a kid, his voice is high)_

_His father started talking excitedly, almost as if he had been holding back earlier. Names spewed from his father like a waterfall." Sakura, Sayu, Sachiko, Yuki, Masaki Jr., Tomoyo, Tomoka, Karin, Yorusei, Mayu, Yuzu…"he chattered off._

_His mother laughed, delighted at her husband's feelings for there soon to be born twins. His father stopped talking, taking enjoyment, just like he was doing, as they heard the bell like laughter ringing out of his mothers mouth._

"_Why not just pick 2" his mother suggested, a beautiful smile blooming on her face. "There is only going to be 2 of them after all", the genuine happiness in her voice was like music to the males ears._

_His father pouted, eyes going dopey eyed in a false mocking of the puppy look. "But there are so many names to choose from! I just don't know what to pick!"_

_His mothers smile got wider, releasing her bell like laughter again at his response, and at his actions._

"_What do you suggest Ichigo-chan?"_

_I stopped, unsure of what to say. 2 names came to mind from what his father's name rambling had spewed. "Karin and Yuzu?"_

_He looked questioningly at his mother, uncertain if the names would meet her approval. After all, it was his dear father that had said it._

_She smiled at his hesitance, and her eyes suddenly got a weird gleam, a gleam that sent shivers up his spine (if anyone can guess what gleam it is, I'll give you a cookie) "I think those are wonderful names dear". She patted him on the head._

_He just grinned, enjoying the feeling of her hands going through his hair. Their truly was no one that he loved more than his mom._

_A hand, so different from his mothers gentle caress and his father's rough rubbing, but oh so familiar came to mess with his hair, rubbing the orange but spiky soft hair._

"_So what's made you guys so happy?" a kind, male, familiar voice asked._

_I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as I turned around, and threw my hands around his waist, breathing in the soft smell of sandalwood and chemicals that he reeked of. He was back, he was finally back!_

"_I'm so glad you're back…jisan"_

* * *

The warm summer rays seeped into Ichigo's room, highlighting the boys face as he rested on the bed.

Tessai had long since dropped him off at his house. His father had acted as expected and dumped Ichigo in his room with some medicine before turning and going back to the clinic. It was nothing new, beside, it was Monday so everything in the clinic was busy as patients having appointments and those that just dropped by vacated the waiting room.

It had been like this since his mother died this somewhat segregation between himself and his family. He wasn't sure if they had noticed it, but he had, and it was well deserved. After all, it had been his fault for their mother's death. _If only _he had listened to her. If only he had known about hollows. _If only _he had his power available to him as a child, before his mother's death. _If only _he hadn't had this power so that he wouldn't put his family in constant danger.

But if onlys weren't going to change anything…They wouldn't bring her back or heal his family.

A cloud covered the sun, something that rarely happened this time in Japan. That was good, he hated the dun.

'The sun…her sun…that was what mother used to call me' he thought in despair. His mother said that his smile remaindered her of the sun. Whenever he smiled everything seemed to light up.

That's why he stopped smiling like he used to. He was a mere reflection of what he used to be. It was rather appropriate that Zangetsu meant moon fang, for it was the moon that he was now, a shadow of what he used to be. A reflection of the sun can only be the moon.

'Looks like Yuzu and Karin are home' Ichigo thought as he felt their reitsu and heard their footsteps. While Yuzu far away didn't have much of a reitsu aura to sense, when near Karin's own aura, he could sense her. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that they were twins. It was through this link that he was able to check up on them from time to time to see if they were ok.

Yuzu's feet stopped at the door to his room, "Ichi-nii" she murmured.

Glancing at the door from his position on the bed, he spoke. "Yes Yuzu?'

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" inwardly, he was touched at his sisters concern.

The doors handle started to turn, "I'm coming in"

"Yuzzuuuu! Karinnnnn! Daddy's homeeeeeeee!" Their father yelled. Immediately the door stopped as Yuzu let go of the knob.

"Shut up goat face!"

Karin yelled over the TV.

Ichigo heard a crash. "Masaki! Why does our lovely daughter despise me so much? What have I done wrong?"

All was quiet for a moment, but Ichigo knew that it wouldn't last for long

Closing his eyes, he counted to 3 '…1...2…3'

"I KNOW WHY KARIN IS LIKE THIS!"

Sighing, Ichigo covered his ears, knowing that it was futile that something like this wasn't going to happen. His headache was getting stronger with all the loud noise. Even with his ears covered, he could still hear him.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND DON'T YOU! OH MASAKI, WHAT AM I TO DO? MY LITTLE GIRL IS GROWING UP SO FAST! SOON SHE WONT NEED HER DAD ANYMORE!"

He heard a large thump, but with his hands covering his ears it was most likely a crash. Mentally rolling his eyes at his father's stupidity, he went back to his earlier thoughts, barely acknowledging his youngest sisters footsteps walking away.

**_/Why you sulking so much king?/_**

Ichigo groaned and rolled over. Ever since he had come back from the vizards hideout it had become increasingly difficult to block him out.

/Go away. I don't want to hear you right now/ he muttered back

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered where Zangetsu was since he usually blocked out the hollow to save Ichigo the headache.

A crazy idea suddenly filtered into his mind, and had he not been sick, would never have given it a second thought. But he was sick and he did give it a second time, one where it was becoming an increasingly good idea no matter how stupid it sounded

/Hey hollow/ he called out

**_/What king?/ _**came the annoyingly high pitched voice of his other half

Mentally preparing himself for the backlash of what he was going to say, he continued, /tell me about yourself/

_**/Why do you want to know?/ **_The raw suspicion and faint hope that he heard surprised the teen. This was unlike the hollow that screamed every minute of every day.

/You're part of me/, he decided to be honest, and he was very curious about this other side of him. His mother told him that if you wanted someone to be honest to you, you must first be honest to them. /We may have different personalities and different goals, but we share the same soul along with Zangetsu-ossen. We inhabit the same body, and if we are to work together to stay alive then wouldn't it be best to understand one another?/

His hollow was silent and for a second Ichigo thought he had over did it. He started to withdraw from his mind, feeling disappointed for some reason.

_**/I know everything about you already/**_

He stopped as he heard the hollows voice, brown eyes widening somewhat at the reply.

Not many knew this, but Ichigo was smart, very smart. When he was little his IQ had been tested and it was found to be in the lower levels of genius. Only problem was, he got bored to easily or distracted unless he was curious about something. Beside, with everyone thinking he was not that smart it made it easy to be more underestimated. He had more than good battle instincts regardless of what other people believed.

/How does that work? We've only ever talked a couple of times, if you could call that talking more over the fact we were wrestling for control. ..is the reason you know me as well as you claim because you were born out of my soul?/ that would make sense. If he was formed from his own soul then they would know everything about him. Problem was that each split in his soul that gained forms had created their own personalities. That was most likely the reason why Zangetsu and the hollow were so different from him.

_**/Correct king/**_

Did he just imagine it or did he feel a sense of pride from his hollow…Not to mention it felt like he was smiling. He couldn't help but feel a little happy.

_**/I hate being called hollow/**_ furrowing his brow, he wondered why

/Why?/ The question was innocent enough, and he could feel his hollow scoff.

_**/Would you like to be nothing more than defined by what you are for your entire life and the rest of your existence? To be called human or shinigami and be judged by the actions they themselves took in but you had absolutely nothing to do with it? / **_The surprisingly deep answer once again drew surprise from him. When he thought about it, what he said made sense. He would hate to be judged for the actions of other soul reapers. That would mean being put in the same class as being law abiding freak to the point of death (Byakuya) or trying to exterminate anything different (bounts, quincys). For just a moment he understood what his hollow was talking about as he remembered what Uryuu was when they first met.

/I understand. What do you want to be called then?/

_**/I seem to have inherited you lack of creativity/**_ the sarcastic response annoyed him

/Sorry for being so unimaginative/, he winced after he said that. He hadn't meant to be so snappy.

_**/Shiro/**_

/Shiro?/

**_/My name/_** the hollow muttered in a huff

Berry blinked, /that's really-/

_**/Don't say it/**_ the hollow muttered in embarrassment, something which filtered through there link, _**/or I'll kill you/**_

Had Ichigo been in his soul where Shiro could see him, he would have been holding his hands up in surrender. /Ok! Ok calm down/

Smugness replaced anger and embarrassment. _**/Is the king afraid? /**_ It was meant w as a taunt, but for some reason Ichigo thought it sounded more as a joke.

/No. Just amused/

_**/That's good/**_

Confusion was what he felt now, /why?/

_**/I hate the rain. It rains every time that you are sad. I don't like the rain/**_ the sadness in Shiros voice was very easy to read.

Ichigo shifted to his side, looking at the last rays of light as the sun went down into a half phase. It rained when he was sad…Zangetsu hated the rain too. It probably had something to do when his mother died; after all, it had been raining then as well.

/Ne…Shiro…/it had been bugging him for a while

**_/Yes king? /_**

/Why do you call me that? I'm no king/and he wasn't. Didn't have an ounce of royal or noble blood in him.

Shiro was silent for a moment. 'Does he not have an answer?'

_**/It's what you are, or will be. You are the king of this world as long as you are in control. Though, perhaps considering your age, it would be more appropriate to call you prince/**_

Ask a question and end up with another name. At least this one was better than King. King just sounded too high and mighty, and while he may be arrogant, he didn't believe that he was too arrogant. The groan that he let out though was enough to make Shiro smirk in satisfaction.

'I think that this new name of mine will pave a way for many many headaches.'

Shiro wondered though, for what reason did it feel so right to call Ichigo those names, those names of power. Perhaps it had something to do with the old man and whatever it was that he was keeping from the both of them. Subconsciously, through the link that they shared from being part of the same being, he could remember something, but at the same time not remember. It irked him to no end. However, the old man could keep his secrets, as long as it did not in any way put the king -prince- in danger, or himself, as an afterthought.

"Well if it isn't little Orohime! Here to visit my stupid son? Yasatora, It's been a while, don't well I hope?" his father's obnoxious voice yelled from the floor below. It was loud enough to snap Ichigo out of his trance.

The dark, but oddly comforting reitsu of Chad and the bubbly reitsu of Orohimes (that strangely enough felt a lot like his own) washed over his senses. Looked like they had finally come.

_**/Later prince/**_

/Yeah/ he said back as a way to get him to say goodbye, /later/

For some reason, his soul felt lighter, almost as if it had been released from someone's strong hold, and the future actually looked like something good was going to happen despite Aizens threat to the worlds.

Maybe, just maybe he could relax and look forward again.

A soft knock on his door penetrated the silence of his room. "You can come in"

The door opened, and his 2 nakama walked in, and for the first time in a while, Ichigo smiled a real smile, something he hadn't done since the death of his mother.

The last of the sun's rays behind him brightened just a little bit before disappearing.

'_Maybe… Just maybe'_

End chapter

**

* * *

**

AN:

Well there is chapter 3. I would like to thank those who reviewed, it kept me going. And I'm finally 18, my b-day was the first. Anyway, I got some great ideas for the next few chapters; some so much that I'm pretty much ignoring writing the other. Not to worry though, I'm still writing. Chapter 4 is shaping up to becoming a long chapter, and my fingers hurt just thinking of how much there is.

Also, i would like to apoligize for this chapter taking so long to get uploaded. Some bad shit happened and I havent been in the greatest of moods, as you could probably tell from the way the chapter started out. I am happy to say however, that it has passed and the next chapter should be uploaded in about 3 weeks. Its gonna be a pain to type though.

I would also like to thank Orichalcos for pointing out my mistake in chapter 2. Yes, i did get Rose and Love confused. Thanx ;)

Now please review, they make me write faster ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach as much as I wish I did. It belongs to the brilliant Tite Kubo-sama.

Pairings: Shinji Hirako/ Ichigo Kurosaki

Chapter summary: 7 transfer students show up at Kurakara High, all of them very familiar, but even with them there, Ichigo still ends up fighting the Espada on his own. And what's this about Urahara unsealing something?

'thoughts'

_flashback_

**/Zangetsu/**

_**/hollow/**_

/Ichigo to Zangetgtsu or Shiro/

Un-betaed

Chapter 4: The Meeting that Changed Fate

* * *

"_Do you think it will always be this peaceful?"_

_I glanced at him, unsure as to how I should answer. He was my lord, I was supposed to protect him, shield him with everything that I had, even if it was from the cruelties of the world. And he was young, so very young, and so innocently naïve. But he was also very understanding. And for whatever reason, I decided to give him an answer. In time, even without me telling him, he would figure how this works out, so why not tell him now._

"_The chances of times like this lasting are very slim. In order for something good to happen, or continue to happen, something else has to suffer. Not every area can stay peaceful" He knew his voice had taken somewhat of an ominous tone, as memories from his past assaulted him._

"_Like the equal exchange and the balance of powers?"_

_His voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "That's very similar to it, but at the same time very different. Only one side gets the benefits. The one that was suffering has to fight for it to end, for there to be peace and it is only in this way that they will ever gain true freedom."_

"_Like soul society and here?", though it was staged as a question, I knew it was rather fact then suggestion._

_I sighed as a familiar reitsu washed over me, mentally rolling my eyes. Of course our bonding time would be interrupted by him._

"_Busy protecting our young lord Yuki-fukutaichio?"_

_That damn accursed name…_

"_Is that not what you're supposed to be doing…baka-taicho?"_

* * *

It was a sunny day that next morning. The birds were chirping, dogs barking and people yapping at each other with a rare few talking to themselves. However, no matter how lively it was in the city, it paled in comparison to what was going to happen at Karakura High.

Keigo raced down the halls, eyes bright with childish delight as he passed students and made sharp turns around hallways as he made his way to his own class.

"Ichigo!" he yelled as he reached the class's door, not in the least bit minding the ruckus he was causing or the looks he was receiving. "Ichigo!" he said loudly, but in an overly excited voice that annoyed Ichigo as he reached his friends desk.

Said friend just glared at him through slanted eyes. Surprisingly, Ichigo had recovered enough the previous day to attend school today, though he still had a cold, though this time it was because of his own making. Perhaps his healing had something to do with Hachi's kido or maybe it was Orohime rejecting his sickness and healing the bond between his soul and body.

"What Keigo?" he all but groaned out in a snappish tone. His tone did not in the least bit surprise the brunette. His friend (and secret but not so secret now crush) looked like he had been put through hell with his hair messier than usual, bags under his eyes and slightly paler skin.

Still though, it was best to save Ichigo's pride then point anything out. So he grinned, "We're having transfer students Ichigo! 7 of them! Here in Karakura! Hardly anything interesting happens here!"

That wasn't true, as it would turn out; Karakura was really not all that boring. Of course, you had to be able to see hollows for that to be true, but oh well.

"I hear that there is this babe among them that really hot", there were stars in his eyes.

Golden eyes just rolled over in fondness. Hid friend was so predictable.

He leaned back, closing his eyes. Keigo stayed silent, noting not for the first time how worn out his friend looked. He really should have stayed at home.

A cool hand suddenly pressed against his forehead, drawing a noticeable flinch from him. His eyes opened and stared into the worried brown eyes of Orohime. She was leaning down a bit, peering at him.

"Kurosaki-kun" she murmured, keeping her hand there.

Ichigo began to relax slowly as he got used to her touch. Her hand felt really nice against his hot forehead. He had gotten sick again last night when he went to bed with wet hair and the fan on. He really should have known better.

Chads presence seemed to wrap around him protectively from behind him as he walked back in the room. He was in charge of school duty today and so could not walk with him to school this morning. Not for the first time did he wonder if they really did care for him, but still doubts lingered. He was afraid, that even though they had powers, they would get hurt and that also they would abandon him. He had come to that realization last night after they had left his house. Still…they were going to be hovering around him like flies today.

Noise started to filter from the hallway in the direction that Keigo had come from. Voices that made his and a few other heads snap up.

"What do you mean you don't know what room he's in" a somewhat familiar voice yelled. A familiar female voice the he never thought he would hear here.

"Just follow his reitsu; the idiot still can't contain it. Besides, I've only ever been here twice" this time the voice was definitely male and sounded affronted.

But still, the whole can't contain the reitsu thing…'Is undoubtedly about me'

"What an ugly way to find him"

"There you go again"

"I still can't believe that they won't allow a sword into this place"

"You still brought a wooden sword"

"Will you all just shut up"

The door to the classroom slid open, but the face that walked in was not the person, or rather people that they were expecting. The person who opened the door was a blonde male, and someone that was very familiar to Ichigo.

"Shinji" his name slipped out in a whisper, no louder then s pin dropping, but the blonde still heard it, or maybe he just felt his leaking energy. Either way, Shinji looked over to him, and as their eyes met, he felt himself freeze. He couldn't move away from that piercing, knowing gaze that looked through him. Why was he looking at him like that? Like he knew Ichigo better then himself, like he knew something that he himself did not. He gazed at him with such intense emotion that Ichigo felt like he was going to faint. Why was their such a protective gleam in his eyes. Did he honestly just come to this school just to protect him like Mashiro (and yes, he did remember her name. For some reason, the feeling of doom was intense at the thought that he might forget her name so he had hers and the rest of their names all memorized) had said? Then it all seemed to stop, he could move again as the emotions in his eyes seemed to disappear.

"Ichigo", Shinjis said in a loud enough voice.

Ichigo blinked, just having realized that his eyes were beginning to water from keeping them open for too long. Everyone's attention in the classroom was drawn to them, probably wondering how this kid (if only they knew) knew Ichigo.

He resisted the urge to face palm as he felt almost everyone's heated gaze on him. He hated being the center of attention, a result most likely of being point out constantly for his hair since as far back as he could remember.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orohime mumbled, "Who is he?" She had heard him when he spoke what she assumed to be the boys name. She was rather hurt though, at the way that he gazed at him. There had only been one other time when Ichigo had ever looked at someone like that as far as she knew, and that was Rukia after they had rescued her. The fact that Ichigo looked at this male like that, with that weak expression that she was sure he did not even realize giving, showed something. It showed that for some reason or another, Ichigo trusted this male. And the blonde, this Shinji, seemed to have a strange protective aura over Ichigo, gently cocooning him, but it wasn't reitsu. She could only see it because of her power. Something was going on here, and for the first time, she was willing to do anything to figure it out. First thing on her list: figure out there relationship.

Now how to answer that. Saying I don't know him would have been stupid, since not only did the blonde obviously know him ( he couldn't say stalker since that would bring a heap of trouble, and he didn't think Shinji would like being called that), however, he could not call him friend since they had just met the previous day. Besides he knew almost nothing about him

"He's just an aquitence of mine"

Hirako frowned a bit hearing this, having made his way over to the young vizard. He was kind of hoping that Ichigo would call him a friend in response to the girl, but he still knew that him saying anything like that was unlikely. Still, didn't hurt to dream right? He still remembered what Kisuke had told him and the others yesterday and knew what he had to do. Still, it was hard to believe that something like that had happened, or was even possible.

"That's kind of mean Berry-chan" he mock pouted, inwardly he was laughing with glee at the highly affronted glare he was receiving from said strawberry and the slack jawed expression he was getting from the rest of berry's friends.

'Oh yes' he thought with glee, 'yesterday's incident with Mashiro did not prove to be false.

Ticks began to form on Ichigo's head, and he gritted his teeth, 'this guy…' "Baka blonde"

Shinji just grinned an even wider grin, happy at the response. He got worse from Hiyori, and she was way older then this kid and had come up with lots of interesting names to call him. Before he could provoke him more, the teacher walked in, followed by the other 6 transfer students. It didn't take a genius to realize that they were all soul reapers. The unease they showed at being confined in their gigais was enough confirmation to him. Their unease was very apparent, or perhaps he was just that good.

The rest of the class settled down, watching as the new transfer students stood in front of them. They whispered excitedly to one another, in voices that they thought were low but rang loudly in the trained soldiers ears.

"Hey, isn't that Kurosaki's weird cousin?"

"That blonde is hot!"

"Who the male? I didn't know you swung that way?"

"No you idiot, the female with long blonde hair and the big breasts!"

"What's with that white hair?"

"Screw that! What's with him! He looks like a kid!"

"Maybe he's a midget?"

"Doesn't that girl look familiar?"

"No, but does that guy have feathers in his eye?"

"What a freak" (no offense intended)

"Look that guys bald"

"Badly"

"That blonde knows Kurosaki"

"Wonder if their related?"

"Who knows"

While all this was happening, the others, (orohime and Chad. Ichigo and Ishida sensed them a while ago and figured out who they were) were staring at the transfers. It was Renji, Rukia, the captain and lieutenant of squad 10 HItsugaya and Matsumoto, and squad 11's 3rd and 5th seat Ikkaku and Yumichika.

All of them looked annoyed (except for Rukia, Shinji, and Rangiku) for being talked about like they weren't even there.

Renji was holding Ikkaku and Rangiku was holding Yumichika, stopping them from attacking any of the humans that were talking bad about them. "Don't listen to them talk. It's just needless human prattle"

That didn't help matters, nor did it calm them down. What did help was the mention of how Zaraki-taicho would be upset to have 2 members of his squad, 2 elite members of his squad, shame him in the human world without their even being a fight.

Hirako just gazed at them with a calculating look, one that was not ignored by Hitsugaya. His eyes narrowed, 'there's something not quite right about him'

"Ahem"

Ichigo stared at them, not quite sure what to think. He was happy to see Rukia, Renji and the others, even Toshiro seeing as how they had become friends during his recovery after the bount incident. However them being here gave a dangerous feeling. The fact that Kurakara was playing host to a shinigami captain, 2 lieutenants, and 3 seated officers (Rukia challenged the 4 seat of the 13th squad and came out victorious), plus the others (namely his nakama and Urahara Shoten) did not bode well in his. Was Aizen ready to make his move? If so, did that mean Karakura town was destined to become a battle ground for those who dwelled in the realm of the dead?

"AHEM"

His attention riveted to his sensei, noting her annoyed look and twitching eyes. He was not the only one, the rest of the class's attention riveted to her.

Her black eyes glittered dangerously, "as you've probably heard" here she glanced at Keigo, who grinned nervously, "we have several transfer students. Please introduce yourselves to the rest of the class"

Ikkaku looked like he was going to start mouthing at her for treating him like a child, but thankfully Renji still held him back. He glanced at Rukia, pleading with her to start.

"Rukia Kuchiki" she gave her little bow. Some girl's giggle3d, and even Ichigo couldn't resist smirking. She really needed to read up on the times, perhaps he should get her a book. How to fit in the modern era shouldn't be so hard to find. No one curtsied in Japan anymore, today females bowed just like the males.

"Renji Abarai"

"Ikkaku Madarame"

"Yumichika" he said in a bored voice, looking at his nails in a bored fashion

"Rangiku Matsumoto" she jumped a bit, winking at the boy who called her hot earlier, giggling a bit when he blushed at the way he gazed at her bouncing breasts

"Toshiro Hitsugaya", eyes closed, arms crossed, he ignored the squeals from the girls in the classroom who mashed over how 'cute' he was.

Ms. Ochi's glare and dark smile quickly quited the class.

"Shinji HIrako, and yes, it is spelled with the character for common" he was rubbing the back of his head, an easy going smile on his face, but his eyes were sharp and stsring at Ichigo.

Chuckling filled the room at the blondes comment and apparent easy going nature. He would definitely be fun to have around.

"Lets find some seats for you" Ms. Ochi said, glancing around the room, taking in all available seats.

Rukia started to walk to her old seat, confident that she would get it. Besides, it was her seat, as if she would let anyone else have it. And she would be saving the teacher the trouble of having to look for a seat for her, just an added bonus.

"Shinji-kun you may take the seat next to Ichigo-kun"

Her eyes widened as her seat was givien to that blonde new kid that came in with them this year.

Shinji walked past Rukia, giving her a dark smirk of victory. Her eyes widened, terror filling her as he smiled and passed her completely. Her body began to shake, blood going cold./ Then it5 was gone, as if that feeling had never been persent in those few moments as he sat down.

She could feel Renji glancing at her worriedly, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him as she went to her newly assigned seat. For the rest of the class, she kept quiet, sparring only a few glances at this blonde and Ichigo, worried for her friends sake.

Why did this guy scare her so? Why did he seem so victorious at being able to sit next to Ichigo? Was he an agent of Aizen? Or someone else entirely? What did he want with Ichigo? And why did it feel like she had just lost something to him, something important?

These thoughts plagued her for the rest of class until the lunch bell rang.

Mizuiro stood up and stretched,an eye open as he surveyed his friends, "Whose turn is it to treat today?"

Keigo jumped up, anrms wide, "Its Ichigos turn today"

"No, its Mizuiros turn today" Ichigo muttered, scowl on his face. He was sweating a bit, something that Chad noticed but chose not to comment on. "Isn't that right Chad?"

The big guy nodded, and from out of nowhere pulled out a sand brown calendar.

Mizuiro and Keigo looked at it, taking note of the name in each date. Sure enough, just as Ichigo had said, Mizuiros name was in todays date.

So it was with many tears in his eyes that Mizuiro departed glancing sadly at his wallet and dragging Keigo along behind him, regardless of his struggling.

Ichigo sighed, 'those 2 will never change'

"Strange friends you have strawberry" Renji said from begiend him.

Fsaster then the red head could dodge, Ichigo punced him in the face. "Don't call me that you damn pineapple"

Renji held held his nose, glaring at the substitute shinigami. "That hurt you damn mozron"

Ichigo smirked darkly, "It was supposed to hurt you idiot. Cant figure that out for yourswelf"

Renji glowered at him. "I'm not an idiot nor am I a pineapple"

"So anyway", amber eyes got hard. Friends they may be, this wwas in no way a social visit. "Why are you here?"

Tension rose between the small group, and the humens had a feeling that it was something bad. "We've gathered intelligence suggesting that Aizen will make his move against us soon. We were stationed here since the 12th division believes he will very likely attack here."

"But why would Aizen strike here?" it was Orohime who asked this question. She and Ishida had made their way over to them after the bell had rung, well, after Orohime had said she would catch up with Tatsuki and Chizuru later.

"We don't know yet, but it may have to do with the spiritual energy that leaks off this town. There are so many weaknesses in the dimensional plane where here that it would be easy to open a portal from anywhere. Besides, this is te place where the ryoka who stopped him in the Seireitei live, it is a prime target" Ichigo and Rukia couldn't help but wince at that. Ichigo blamed himself in the fact that he nearly got everyone killed and that he didn't kill Aizen there which was now putting everyone in danger. Rukia winced because this all began because she gave a spiritually aware human her powers.

Ikkaku snorted, "either way, I hope these arrancar give a good fight "he reached for his side, probably aiming to grab Hozukimaru. His eye twitched in annoyance when he grabbed nothing and was reminded that he was in a gigai.

"Whats an arrancar?"

"An arrancar is a hollow whose removed his mask and gained shinigami powers in the process. Their very powerful, most likely since most of them were vast lords before their mask removal. Those kind of hollows are the only ones that could ever gain enough sanity to do something like that. From what we've gather from Urahara-san, the Hougyoku has the power to break down the barrio between hollow and shinigami" Renji relpied. "Usually the only kind of hollows that are strong enough, or have the mind to do something like that are the vaste lords"

"Vaste lords?" this time it was Chad who asked.

HItsugaya sighed, walking away from the window, arms crossed. "Urahara-san really didn't explain the levels of hollows to you did he?"

Blank looke greeted him, though there was some recognition in Ichigo's eyes. "Levels? Hueco Mundo?"

Yumichika and Ikkaku started to walk away, bored with the current conversation. "While you educate them, we'll scout the area" was the response the others got when they asked where the 2 of them were going.

"Hueco Mundo is where the world of the hollows live. Where the human plane is where the living live and the soul society is the home for the purified souls of the dearly departed and the shinigami, Hueco Mundo is the home for the cursed souls of the dead that feed of others. Do you follow?"

The small captain received 4 nods.

"Now the levels of hollows are as follows: Gillian, the weakest, followed by the adjuchas, and then the vaste lordes. The weakest of the Gillian are the newly formed hollows, while the strongest is the Menos Grande, much like the one that I heard you fought not to long ago"

Ishida and Ichigos eyes widened. "No way" Ichigo muttered in shock, "are you telling me that that thing is considered amongst the weakest?" he exclaimed

Silence only greeted him.

"Damn" he cursed

"Language Ichigo" Toshiro chided

Renji snickered as the substitute flushed red.

Ishida glanced at Hitsugaya, 'it sounds like he's chiding a small child, give or take the fact that Ichigo is a child to him and acts like it half the time, but do you honestly say something like that to someone that you've just started to call friend? Still…' he stored away these thoughts for later.

Orohime was smiling happily. Rangiku, who was miraculously quiet, was looking at her captain strangely.

Ichigo growled low in his throat, only to start coughing.

"Hey man" Renji said in alarm, "Are you ok?"

Ichigo gave him a frosted glare as he massaged his throat. "yeah", he muttered, "just surprised". He turned to Hitsugaya, "Back to the hollow levels"

Toshiro just smirked, but he continued none the less. "Next, after the gillians are the adjuchas. Gillians who've devoured enough of their own kind undergo a transformation, becoming smaller and gaining something akin to a human form. Their powers increase and they begin to regain the sanity they lost when becoming a menos. A captain can easily defeat one without too much difficulty. The last level ids the vaste lordes" here he took a pause, teal eyes staring seriously at the humans. "The vaste lordes are the strongest of the hollow levels. It's said that should 14 of them attack the seireitei it would be destroyed. Their appearance is that of an almost human, only with a mask. They are stronger then each individual captain"

Silence

All of them could comprehend the danger that came with this admission. Should Aizen even gain 10 of them, this war would be finished before it even began, or in the least turn the war to Aizens favor.

Something suddenly occurred to Ichigo, "What about the arrancar?"

Teal eyes shined with some hidden meaning, perhaps pride, but that was impossible, before it flickered out. "arancar, because they have shinigami powers, fall under the title hybrid. Due to a lack of knowledge, we can't exactly say what their powers might be. We do know, however, that a group of arrancar, called the Espada, guard Hueco Mundo" he finished.

A hollow has the potential for a near unstable growth rate power wise, and combine that with a shinigami ability, these arrancar…are very dangerous.

Ichigo turned toward Shinji, finding the blonde staring right at him, not truly paying any attention to the teens around him that were trying to get him involved in their conversation. His eyes were knowing, and Ichigo shuddered. There, right in his eyes was the answer to the question that Ichigo unknowingly asked.

Yes, he, along with the rest of the vizards fell under the category of hybrid. With their inner hollow and hollow mask, they were the main shinigami equivalent to the arrancar.

A hand suddenly clasped his shoulder, jerking his attention away from the other vizard. "Ichigo-kun" he looked behind him to find Ms. Ochi, "can you come with me". He nodded, already knowing what she wanted.

"See you guys in a few minutes" he gave a half hearted wave as he left the rest of the gang.

Renji looked toward Rukia, "all right Rukia, spill." He said, drawing everyone's attention, "what's got you so quiet? You didn't even draw like you usually do when you or someone else was explaining the hollows to Ichigo"

She gave him a somewhat shaky smile, "really Renji, nothing is wrong"

He gave her a look.

"Kuchiki, explain" the 10th squad captain ordered.

"That blonde, Hirako" she glanced up at the blonde, who was now paying rapt attention to the brunette that was talking to him, "he unsettles me. Earlier, when he sat by Ichigo, he acted so victorious. I think that he may want something with Ichigo" she looked troubled, "He may be one of Aizens"

Rolling his eyes Hitsugaya started to walk away, "don't worry about him, He is strong, and can take care of himself". While he was walking, his eyes never left the blonde head of the other transfer students as the blonde followed the same path that Ichigo took with the sensei. His eyes narrowed.

Regardless of what he said, this Shinji Hirako bared watching.

* * *

Ms. Ochi led Ichigo to the teachers longue, saying hello to her fellow sensei's. She made her way to her designated area, "Ichigo are you really well enough to be here?"

His scowl lightened, eyes losing their edge completely. Ms. Ochi was definitely his favorite teacher.

"I'm alright. My fever has gone done from what it was and I don't think I'll make anyone sick as long as I don't cough on them. I will be able to last the day"

She nodded and smiled, "that's good". She looked over toward the door, "seems I cant keep you her" she mock pouted, "I'm a bit surprised as to how well the transfer students like you"

Amber eyes glanced at the door where she was looking, and their, leaning on the door frame, was Shinji. His tea colored eyes were staring straight at him. He stopped leaning on the door when his eyes caught Ichigo's, and with a meaningful glance, walked out into the hall.

Ichigo knew what that look meant, and for the hell of it could not seem to figure out why he knew. They had just met…right? His stare practically screamed /Cpme here'Was it just him or did the blonde seem different from the day before.

Ms. Ochi glanced at her favorite student and resisted the urge to giggle. Things were goanna get more interesting around here. "I think he wants to talk to you"

The dead pan look and the stare the screamed 'duh' nearly sent her into another fit of giggles. She shooed him off, hiding her smirk behind a pleasant smile.

Once he was out of the room, her eyes closed in a fox like gesture as a wide, bone chilling smirk appeared onto her face.

"Oh yes. Things are most certainly getting interesting around here"

* * *

Ichigo walked down the hall with Shinji a few steps ahead of him, hands shoved in his pockets, tense.

Suddenly, he stopped, and before Ichigo took his next step, he found himself pinned to the wall. He couldn't contain the flinch the physical contact did to him. Tea eyes looked down at him, hard, yet somehow very caring.

"We need to talk. And there'll be no runnin away from you"

He gulped

* * *

The shinigami and the former ryoka had retired to the schools roof for lunch, seeing as that's usually where the guys eat. Mizuiro and Keigo had come back with food; rice balls, some sandwiches, tea and juice along with some popsicles to cool them off from the hot summer afternoon sun. Luckily enough, they had bought a lot, so there was enough for everybody, including a missing carrot top.

"Where is he" Renji growled, staring at Ichigo's food hungrily. He would have eaten it to if it wasn't for the fact that Chad was guarding it. He was a lieutenant, for crying out loud. One with a bankai! He needed food, even more so in this world since there wasn't a lot of reishi for them stabilize on, and the food helped them to sustain their energy. He couldn't afford to be weak. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind telling him that Ichigo needed to eat more then he could not only because he was live and had a bankai, but also because he had a lot more energy than him.

"Maybe he's looking for us" Rangiku chirped around her popsicle. It was grape flavored, and she steadily ignored the sulking Mizuiro who starred as the popsicle that he bought for himself be devoured by the new student.

"No" Keigo said in one of his moments of complte clarity. "I don't think that's it. We almost always eat up here on the roof, so he should've looked here first", glancing at Renji, his fist, unknown to the others, started to shake,, " Ochi-sensei called him right?" the red head nodded, "then there is nothing to worry about. Ochi-sensei and Ichigo have a strange relationship. They are like reletives looking out for one another"

Renji's eyes widened in panic. He knew for his time in the academy that teachers tend to favor their own relatives and punish those who mess with them, something that he learned in his first year there. Even if Ochi was a humen, he was stuch in his gigai, and that made him as weak as a humen with kido. "Is she", he might not to mess with berry-head when he was at school.

"No. we asked him that already and he said they had met when he was younger. Of course, that was after much pleading on our part and breaking down his 'its none of your business' thing with him"

Chad stood up suddenly, drawing everyones attention, "I'm going to go find him"

Renji glanced at the tea, sandwhich and popsicle at his feet. With the giant gone…

Chad picked up Ichigo's food and took it over to Orohime. "It's Ichigo's" she nodded. She too had seen the hungry glance the lieutenant had given it. Perhaps he would like some of her lunch?

"I'll go with you" Renji said to Chad as he jumped up. "I could get some food while we look for berry-head"

Chad nodded and they left for the door that led to down stairs. They made their way to the second floor where they heard a bang. Peeking around the edge, they saw Ichigo against the wall, Shingis hand on either side of his head, blocking him form escaping. Chad got ready to move, but Renji stopped him. Something wasn't right, that was what his gut told him. And he had a feeling that some of his answers would be answered if he just stood their.

* * *

He could feel sweat beginning to form against his brow from the close proximity he was to the blonde as his breath breathed down on him and his steel gaze was never ending. "Shinji?"

"You seem quite happy today" the blonde murmered, staring down at the the child vizard. Because that was what he was. Hiyori may look like a child, and may act like one most of the time, but she was atleast 200 years older then this kid. A kid that shouldn't be to casual about touch right now since what happened and nearly happened yesterday. "Too happy considering the circumstances"

Ichigo realized almost immediately what Shinji was talking about, and managed to contain his flinch. He didn't want to remember. "What are you talking about?" he lied, trying to play it cool. He failed miserbly when his voice came out shaky.

Shinji's eyes gleamed. He saw the flinch the boy managed to prevent, but years of reading body language was on his side, and realized that the boy infront of him was trying to avoid yesterday all together., Frowning, he knew what he had to do, and he would hate himself for a while. "Perhaps this will jog your memory" his voice was cold, and amber eyed widened notably. Before Ichigo could even attempt to escape, his waist was captured in a near bruising grip, a hand going under his shirt to his nechline, and forcing his hand through, he gripped Ichigo neon hair, fisting it back and exposing his vulnerable neck.

He started struggling, and he did it bad. He was against the wall, pinned against his will, and someone was touching him. His hands surged from his side, moving uncoordinated punches that had no strength in them. "Stop" he whispered.

Shinji stared at the sad site in front of him. He heard from Urahara how the boy had grown up, and from his own memories of the boy, this wasn't like him. Hie eyes narrowed, "Pull yourself together "was whispered dangerously next to Ichigo's ear. Immidetely, Ichigo stopped struggling. Shinji didn't raise his voice above a whisper, not wanting to draw the shinigami and humens attention to what he was saying. Hidden from Ichigos eyes, he smirked. When he wasn't around and the kid started acting like this agin, those 2 should be able to snap him out of it.

Ichigo stopped struggling the moment Shinji told him to stop. He sagged a bit, panting in cold sweat. It dampened his forehead as he tried to regain his bearings. He didn't know why his body or his mind had taken to following the blonde, but he did realize this; there was something oddly hypnotic about the way Shinji talked to him, his voice sending a fine tremor up his spine. He listened as the blonde spoke to him,.

"I know it wont disappear over night, but you've got to get over that fear. You cant pretend that nothing happened, because that just makes it worse. And when the truth come crawling out, you wont be able to handle it. You cant just act like you weren't almost raped!" his voice had risen at the end, but not because of any emotions he could be feeling like Ichigo though. No, it was so that their two spies would be able to hear what happened.

He gaped at him, wide eyed and shocked. He never expected the blonde vizard to be so blunt. The shock was quickly replaced with a maddening rage. Just who the fuck did this guy think he is?

Shinji, relieved at seeing the fire back in his eyes, released the teen. Big mistake. As soon as Ichigo was released, he fave the other a mean right hook, right in the face, the blondes head twisted to the side in surprise.

Shinji, startled, gently touched his cheek, feeling the skin begin to sweel. Their had been reitsu in that punch, acting up on its masters anger. He looked at Ichigo, and noticed that it was not the will to get over what happened that made the fire burn, but anger, anger at him. Shinji could feel his own temper dangerously begin to rise at the site, at the…this child acting up, and it didn't help that his hollow was encouraging it.

"Don't tell me what to do!" the berry hissed, eyes slit and narrowed dangerously; to bad Shinji had seen scarier. "You don't know anything"

That was all it took to make Shinjis temper snap. How dare this brat punch him when he was just trying to help. He shoved Ichigo againt the wall harshly, getting a loud grunt from the teen. Frightened, but angry amber eyes stared back into furious tea colored eyes.

"Don't" this time it was Shinji that hissed, "tell me that I don't understand. I am well aware of that fact. But hiding from your problems makes you weak" he felt the body beneath him sag, and he continued on in a more gentler voice. "Last night Mashiro said we'd protect you, and we will. Your one of us" he gently brushed his hand againt the teens cheek. "We'll protect you so that nothing like that will ever happen again" he stepped back, smiling a soft, reassuring grin that was not like his usual ones, "even if its against Aizen or the soul Society"

"Why" Ichigo whispered, "is it because I'm just a vizard?" he looked at Shinji, eyes unguarded.

Shinjis breath was taken away as he looked into the teens unguarded eyes. 'So thats where you've been hiding'. Ichigos amber eyes had lightened to a pale gold. He wasn't scowling or frowning or smiling. His mouth was slightly parted, breath escaping from him thanks to his previous excertions.

That was the breaking point, the catalyst that set Shinjis mind on a vacation. It all depended on his answer. If he said the right thing, Kisukes plan should work, but should he say the wrong thing, everything would be set back, maybe even on a permanent hold.

He gently supped the substitutes face with his hand, face going gentle. He knew how to answer this.

Ichigo gasped a bit at the feeling of Shinjis calloused hands cupping his face, brushing his thumb in caressing movements over now flushed cheeks. The gentle look was making him feel strange, a turning, or was it fluttering, feeling in his gut. He didn't know when he had relaxed around him, he only knew that it felt right. The former anxiety he felt being alone with him, regardless of the fact that he knew he wouldn't hurt him, was gone. Just what, just what was going on? "Shinji?"

"Its not because you are one of us," dear kami, what was this boy doing to him, " that's just part of the reason", hopefully this boy wouldn't prove to be the end of him before they got him back, "you're special, and it's the right thing to do", curse Urhara, why couldn't he do both of them at the same time, "and its what we want to do, and no one makes us, or rather myself, do anything that we don't want to"

And that was that. He knew he said the right thing by the gentle smile on the boys face. He couldn't stop the victorious smile on his face. Ichigo was theirs once again.

However, there was something that Ichigo hadn't realized, being in the mind frame that he was. Shinji referred to him as a vizard, even though he hadn't faught Shiro yet (though he didn't want to that was for sure). He had referred him as one of them. It was the one thing that neither of them realized had slipped, tha fact that Ichigo was already one of them…

* * *

Renji and Chad rejoined the others on the roof before Ichigo could catch them spying, deep in thought.

Ichigo had almost been raped the day before? He was a vizard? The blonde one too? What was a vizard? Were they friend or enemy to the shinigami?

Chad felt horrible, He should have went with his friend yesterday, instead of listening to him. Maybe something like this would not have happened.

The others noticed their silenced and troubled looks. The girls had separated while they were away, opting to eat their lunch downstairs under a tree where it would be notably cooler. They wanted to get to know Rangiku and Rukia better.

"Is something wrong?" Hitsugaya asked

Chad didn't say anything, but Renji, if anything, looked more troubled. Did he tell the captain, his superior in rank, what he had seen? Or did he keep his mouth shut hoping for he best and not tell everyone what happened to Ichigo. The later would save Ichigo's pride. But the first one could do damage to him, humiliate him. While living in the Rukongai area, he had seen many attempts and successful rapes. It was enough to make him despise thoses who did it. A part of him, though he hated to admit it, disliked the victoms for not being strong enough to stop it, and for making him lose whatever was left of rose tinted glasses that covered his eyes from the cruelties of the world. Never, had he ever though whan meeting Ichigo Kurosaki, that something like that could happen to him.

Seeing that white haired captains expectant look, he decided to tell the truth, just not all of it though. "Him and Hirako were talking"

They didn't need to ask who 'him' was. Rukias earlier statement filled his thoughts. Could Hirako be with Aizen?

The door to the roog opened, revealing Ichigo. What made them tense though, was the face of Shinji that leaned over shis shoulders.

"He guys, whats for lunch?" he questioned as he made his way over to their little corner.

Mizuiro took it all in stride that the fact that the new transfer students were eating with them. It wasn't strange for Ichigo to bring them strays, not to mention they all seemed drawn to him. Originally, it was just Ichigo and Tatsuki. Tatsuki took in Orohime, but that really was it. He introduced Chizuru to Tatsuki and Orohime. Believe it or not, she used to be really shy and got picked on a lot. He didn't know how or why, but after Ichigo took her in her personality slowly changed. She became more outgoing and opened up. He also introduced the three of them to two other girls that were shy, and all of them became friends.

Ichigo took Keigo in who used to be a thug that got into trouble a lot. His father had thrown him out, and he sole things from various people, even did drugs for a while, regardless of his age. He had just been hanging out with the wrong crowd. Ichigo adopted him in a way, and helped him get over his past. It was the whole reason that Keigo was the way he was know. He had patched things up with his family, and didn't get into trouble a lot like he used to.

As for Mizuiro himself, he used to have anger problems, still did infact, it just didn't show as it used to. He had problems with everybody and every little thing that they sdid. His parents spoiled and dotted on him as a child, and he can very easily admit that he was spoiled. He pissed off a lot of people with his snappish attitude and houlier then thou ways. One day, he pissed off the wrong people (who ironically happened to be Oshima and his gang), and they beat the crap out of him. Ichigo found them beating on him, and proceeded to knock the shit out of them. After that, he got adopted into his little group to. Later on, the new transfer student joined the group, and he had to wonder how Ichigo found these people. Chad looked tuff and strong, yet Ichigo calls him a teddybear. Still, Chad joining just cemented what Mizuiro realized a long time ago. Ichigo, for his gruff mannerisms, was a very kind person.

So it was of no surprise to him when the transfers began to talk to him and sat down with the rest of the group and acted like friends of Ichigo. Still, there was something strange about the relationship between this group of transfers, their mannerisms. The short one, he acted like he was in command. He didn't know why, but something told him that it would be important to keep an eye out for these people.

"Hiroko eating with us?" it was their own little code that these new outsiders would not be able todeciper for a while. It sounded innocent to them, but what was really being said was _"are they ok for us?"_

"Yeah" "_their alright"_. There was the strawberry stamp of approval. If Ichigo was alright with them, then he would tolerate their presence.

"Mizuiro! Why is Ichigo so close to the transfers! Are they his new best friends? Is he replacing us?" Keigo shouted.

Everyone stared at them, but Mizuiro knew how to take care of him. "Why, what do you mean ?" and so the tormenting begins.

Ichigo sat down with a huff, scowl firmly set in place and Renji was in awe of his acting. He didn't hardly act any different then before, and the little un-Ichigo like tendencies could be chalked up o him being sick.

He was really surprised to find Ichigo and Hirako alone like that. He didn't even sense the carrot head. Wait…he couldn't sense him! Just like this morning, when he felt for the kids reitsu, it wasn't theure. Not in the hidden sense, but more like someone was hiding it. Could Hirako…?

Ichigo's scowl turned into a frown, "Where are the girls?"

"They decided to eat down stairs by the old gingko trees to get to know Rangiku better" Keigo mumbled over his chicken sandwich after losing to Mizuiro in their little debate.

Looking over the roof and listening clearly, he could hear their giggling and Rangikus little laughing, saying that all of them should try sake with Orohime vainly arguing that they were under aged. His attention turned back to the rest of the gang, specifically Mizuiro as he handed Ichigo his lunch.

Keigo, finishing his sandwich, noticed something off about Ichigo. His cheeks weren't flushed red with fever. "you feeling better?"

Ichigo grunted a yes over his lunch or a lettuce, ham, Swiss, and tomato sandwich. Sparing a glance at the blonde sitting next to him, he remembered the bottle that he received from him.

Hachi had felt bad about not being able to fully cure him of his cold. He liquefied his healing kido and asked Shinji to give it to him. Liquified kido was brilliant for healing sicknesses and small cuts, but really count help in ways of bleeding injuries. He'd have to thank the vizard for his thoughtfulness next time they met. Apparently Hachi had created liquid Kido by himself He could thank him later he supposed, they were supposed to go to Urahara's after school then head back to their base.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he glanced, not seeing Renji snicker a bit. Looking to his other side, he felt his hand hoplding his lunch be grabbed. Whipping his head around, he saw Shinji with glittering eyes and a wide smile taking a bite out of his lunch.

"M-my sandwich" he sputtered, "Why'd you do that?"

Shinji's smirk got wider, "I was hungry"

"Then get your own damn sandwich, better yet your own damn lunch!"

"But Ichi" Shinji had a mock pout on his face, "your lunch is a lot tastier then anything I would buy"

"W-what?"

Everyone laughed at Ichigo, who had the grace to look embarrassed at his shout.

* * *

"So why does Urahara-san want to see me?" he and Shinji were making their way toward Urahara Shoten, school being let out now. He walked a few paced behind the older vizard.

Shinji continued on with a bored expression, "told you it was a surprise", taking out his hands from his pockets, he whirled around, "we have to get their before those shinigami do"

"And why do we have to do that?"

"Told you it was a surprise" Shinji was definitely sounding annoyed now.

**/Ichigo?/**

Ichigo stopped midstep at the urgency he heard in Zangetsu's voice. /Old man/

/Somethings coming/

_/I agree with the old man. Something hollow with shinigami powers is here. Probably those arrancar that whitey was talking about/_

Amber eyes widened, 'arrancar!'. Immidetely he began searching, extending his senses. 'There', his eyes snapped open in the direction of Karakura's reserve park, the area Tatsuki went to with Orohime and the harate club to practice. From the feel of it, their were 2 arramcar. Chad was on his way over there toward them, that was a…

'Wait', Orohimes energy suddenly depleted, and Chads, who had just powered up, went out. He reached into his pocket and grabbed Kons pill. The mod soul had complained that morning about always being left alone to Yuzu's ministrations, so he had decided to bring him with him today. Good thing too. Out of his body and in his shinigami form, he prepared to shunpo away.

A hand grabbed his own, stopping him. "Don't worry about them. I feel Urahara and Yuruichi on their way over there" He started to drag Ichigo back toward the shop, ignoring the mod soul that occupied ichigo's body.

Kon looked on in amusemsent and shock. No one beside nee-san had ever dragged Ichigo like that.

Ichigo scowled darkly and yanked his hand back. "I wont just run away" he growled and completed his shunpo.

"No one said anything about running away". Shinji scratched the bach of his head, sighing deeply. "Really now" he said in an exaggerated exhsusted voice, "the boy is no where near gull power and he still goes running off" he resumed walking to Urahara's and called over his back, "mod soul, you might as well come along with me"

Kon ran to catch up with him, "who are you? And how do you know I'm a mod soul?"

"I was their when you kind was created and subsequentially destroyed" he said bluntly.

Kons in Ichigos body eyes widened, 'what'

"Come out Kisuke" the blonde called out. Infront of them, the exiled shinigami and Yoruichi appeared .

"Yo" the amber eyed lady said, grinning widely. "long time no see Shinji"

Kon stared hard at her, before launching himself at her. 'My land of eternal fluffy pillows!'

Yoruichi knocked him away.

"Wheres Ichigo?"

* * *

The trees in the area had all been cut down and destroyed, the broken, dead bodies of the karate club layed in the rubble, eyes opened in shock, mouths opened in a silents scream, blood pouring out.

Orohime gazed a the broken body of her long time best friend, who layed heir on the hard ground, not moving. Tears gathered in her eyes, "Tatsuki…Tatsuki! Wake up! Wake up! Please!" she sobbed. Putting her hands on her pins, she called "I reject", and while her healing shield appeared, there was nothing she could do. Tatsuki was dead.

These 2 monsters stood in front of her, nonchalant aat the death the bigger one had caused.

"That was boring" the bigger one said. The smaller one didn't comment.

A balst of energy rankled through the remaining trees, heading straight for the 2 arrancar. It was Chad, and he had his arm out.

"Orohime, you ok?" he said in his quiet, deep voice, bringhing his arm up in a half formed defense position.

"Chad" Orohime sobbed, looking up, "Tatsuki…Tatsuki is"

The giant put his head down at he stared at the fallen bodies of his dead classman. He had arrived too late.

"Are wither of them the one" the big one said. The 2 humans looked up.

"No Yammy" the smaller one said, "we're after a soul reaper, one with orange hair and a male"

Chad and Orohimes eyes widened, 'Ichigo'

Chad brought his hand up,, ready to attack, "sorry, but you're not getting him"

Yammy laughed, "and you think you can stop us?" he suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Chad. The Mexican was too slow and got punched into a tree, unconscious.

"Chad" Orohime yelled, running to hi side. "I reject" she said, starting to heal him

Yammy smirked at the human girl and her little shield. He appeared right in front of her, "stupid girl" he brought his fist up, and let it gane altitude before swirftly bringing it back down.

Orohime shut her eyes tight, waiting for death. She did not fear death, but embraced it. She had already been to the world of the dead, and feared nothing of it. Nothing happened though, no pain, no loss of awareness, nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw a black coat on a tall figure. Her eyes widened, seeing the messy orange hair and the reitu that washed over her in waves. "Ichigo"

"Sorry I'm late Orohime" he brought the bankaied Zangetsu down, "take care of Chad wil you"

Then he vanished, and the next thing Yammy knew was pain as his arm was cut off to nothing more then a stump.

"Aahhh-my arm, my arm!" He yelled, clutchinh at the stump.

"For killing Tatsuki and the others…for hurting my friends…and for being so damn ugly" he brought Zabgetsu up, readying his attack, "PREPARE TO DIE!" he wsung his hand down, "Getsuga Tensho". The black energy raced toward the still screaming arrancar. Smoke blocked throughout the area, covering the arrancar as the blast hit its mark.

/hes still alive prince/

/I know/

/Ichigo the smaller one is dangerous/

/Thanks Zangetsu/

The smoke cleared slowly, and the smaller one was not where he was previously. No, he was in front of the bigger one.

"Ulquiorra" Yammy purred.

Suddenly, Ichigo couldn't move. /What's going on?/

/Your bankai! Its still not used to being used in the human world/ Zangetsu said,. His voice was hoarse, for not only was Ichigo suffering from the effects, but so was he.

His spirit pressure was turning against him. He remembered what Yoruichi and urahara had told him. That he had learned bankai, that was a fact, but because he has hardly any experience, he had yet to fully master it beyond the basics. That was why whenever he practiced in the human world, his energy would turn against him the longer he was using Tensa Zangetsu.

/PRINCE! QUICK! USE MY POWER!/ Shiro screamed.

Ichigo tried, but it only made things worse. Yammy was infront of him, attacking him with energy filled physical attacks.

Ichigo fell to the ground in a heap. 'Why'

Ulquiorra looked at the shinigami, "trash. I don't see why Aizen-sama is worried about you"

Everything was going dark, black spots littered in his eyes, unsure of what had happened. He had lost. He had been defeated, but how? How could he lose? How could he have failed to protect his friends? Chad? Orohime? Tatsuki? They were all going to die, because of his weakness.

A wet feeling, a kind or stinging sensation began to form in his eyes. He duly noted that it was tears forming. How pathetic. He was crying at his own vulnerability, his inability to protect hose that last time that he had cried, had been when his mother died, and after Karin, Yuzu, and his father had cried at her death. It had been so long that he had even thought of crying.

Red light began to form in his sight. Why, why couldn't he control the hollow that was within him. 'Was Shinji right?' he thought sadly. He already knew the answer though. Fear from losing control to the hollow inside him had damaged his ability to fight. It practically made him helpless, to afraid of using his power in feat of using it against someone that he knew.

Fear. That felling again. He just couldn't seem to get rid of it. The very thing that Zangetsu hated him to show, the one thing that he should have been rid of with his training with Urahara and his battle with Zaraki. He was pathetic just like his hollow self had said. And he was trash, just like that bastard hollow of Aizen's had said, Ulqui… or something.

The red light was getting closer to him and the prone bodies of his friends behind him, reeking of the hollows spiritual energy.

"Sing Benhime!"

The red light suddenly exploded, debri from the surrounding area exploding along with it. A face suddenly came into his sight, but it was blury, just like everything else.

"Its ok now Ichigo. We'll take care of everything from here"

He closed his eyes, glad that they were here. They would help his friends. If they had died and he'd survive, he didn't think he could live with himself. "Thankyou Yoruichi-bachan, Kisuke-jisan". Everything went black.

* * *

"I suppose I was wrong Yoruichi" Kisuke mused, looking at his unconscious student. The two arrancar had just left, well, fleed according to Yoruichi. "It wasn't the vizards that he needed to meet for the seal to break, but infact the arrancar"

Yoruichi just picked up Orohime and Chad, both of them knocked out. "Come Kisuke. They need healing, and you need to release Ichigo. The seals deterioting too fast. Its dangerous" Kisuke nodded, and picked up Ichigo, holding him with a gentleness that he rarely showed. With a nod to Yoruichi, they disappeared.

End Chapter 4

* * *

AN: I never ever want another chapter this long again. Sadly, it looks like Chapter 6 is as long, if not longer then this chapter. At least typing chapter 5 won't be too troublesome.

Anyway, I would like to thank those that reviewed, you kept me typing this chapter! ;) Next chapter should be out sometime in June.

Press the button and review please! They make me typer faster


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach as much as I wish I did. It belongs to the brilliant Tite Kubo-sama.

Pairings: Shinji Hirako/ Ichigo Kurosaki

Chapter summary: The seal is broken, a past is revealed. Ichigo had always seen ghosts, yet it was rather strange that he was only targeted by one hollow his entire life. Part of the secret is revealed.

AN: This chapter is a bit confusing. I'll explain more at the end kay :)

'thoughts'

_flashback_

**/Zangetsu/**

_**/hollow/**_

/Ichigo to Zangetgtsu or Shiro/

Un-betaed

Chapter 5: Memories of the Long Forgotten

* * *

They were all at Uraharas house. The shinigami and the humans. They were all gathered worriedly around the healing room, where Orihime was healing Chad. Urahara and Tessai had taken Ichigo to another room after Orihime had healed his wounds.

"Dman it all", Renji punched the floor in aggravation, "Just what the hell happened? We came here to stop the arrancar, yet we didn't feel them!"

"Abarai/Renji" Hitusugaya/ Rukia scolded.

"It couldn't be helped" Ikkaku muttered, "we were in the underground training facility, and they were hiding their energy. It was no mere coincidence that the others happened to be there. There's no way we could have sensed them", he gripped Hozukimaru tighter, relishing the feel of his souls companion. "It's just too bad that we couldn't fight them"

Rangiku glared at him. "How can you say that? One of your friends are hurt, and fighting is the only thing on your mind?"

Yumichika snorted, but didn't say anything. "Listen Matsumoto-" Ikkaku started

"No you listen here! I know that squad 11 is the combat unit, and that you and your captain love to fight. But leave that for the battle field. Ichigo is our friend to not only us, but to your captain as well. So get off your high horse and back to reality. We were sent here to protect the town and its inhabitants, yet not even a full day on the job and we have already failed. So-"her rant was interrupted by her captain. The others couldnt help but marvel at her connection with these humans, espcially Ichigo since in all their encounters, the two didnt seem particularly close.

"Rangiku, that is enough! Madarame is correct in the assumption that we couldn't do anything", he shifted his attention to Orihime, "Inoue-san, please tell us what happened"

Orihime had just finished healing Chad. The arrancar who had attacked had released a large amount of reitsu that poisoned Chads own spiritual core, not to mention the infection that started from the dirt getting into his various wounds and the internal bleeding. All that together had made things rather difficult to heal.

Her hair was matted with blood from a head wound she received from being thrown into a tree after they appeared, her eyes a blood shot red from crying over the deaths that happened. Her haggard appearance only added to her image. The image of a rather broken and haggered girl.

She gave a small nod. "M-me and Ta-Tatsuki went with the karate club after school to practice", if any of them showed surprise at finding out she knew karate, they didn't show it, "when a weird portal appeared" her voice started to become calm, unemotional as she went on, reliving the experience in her head. "2 arrancar appeared a large one and a short one. Later they called each other Yammy and Ulquiorra. They were after Ichigo. Chad arrived only to get hurt, then Ichigo came, but he was also defeated, and I just stood there and did nothing" she finished hysterically. "WHY AM I SO WEAK? Why can't I protect my friends? Tatsukis dead, Ichigo and Chad are hurt, and I didn't do anything" she started crying, hands covering her eyes.

Rangiku walked over to her, holding her gently as she cried murmuring words of comfort to her.

Hitsugaya was reminded painfully of Momo. The crying eyes as the girl sobbed over Captain Aizens death (which they later found out to be false). But they needed more information.

"Inoue-san we need to know"

"Aizen sent them after Ichigo" all of them looked toward Chad, whose eyes were open. "I don't know why though"

Histugaya sighed, looks like he wasn't going to get anymore out of them. "When Ichigo wakes up we'll ask him. For the meantime let's find a place for proper lodging. Yamamoto-soutaicho ha-"he was cut off my a blood burling scream

Shivers raked up their spines as they recognized the voice

"Ichigo"

* * *

The dark red glow of Kisukes reitsu darkened the room as he worked hard to break the seal with minimal damage to Ichigo. Finally, after so many years of looking the other way, his dear nephew would finally remember him.

Yoruichi, Tessai, and Shinji sat to the side of him, gazing at the young man they had come to adore. All of them whose memory had just been restored. They all remained silent, afraid that if they broke his concentration he would mess up.

Ichigo shifted a bit on the mat, eyes beginning to furrow as he frowned in distress and discomfort. Blue reitsu mingled with balck and slathered with red began to leak out of him.

With a final shove of his own red reitsu, Kisuke broke the seal. Immediately, black lines and patterns appeared on Ichigos exposed skin in elegant formations, if not a bit messy, and after glowing a bloody red, disappeared.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the seal broke, tensions dissipating as the reitsu vanished into thin air.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

Everyone rushed toward the back room, some slower then others in response to Ichigo's scream. They found a worried Ururu and a peeved Jinta standing at the door, said door being guarded by Yoruichi.

Their friends screaming was slowly coming to a halt, something they were all relieved about, thought some didn't show it outwardly.

Yoruichis gold eyes flashed toward them as they made their way over to her, and she grinned widely. "Well look who showed up", there was something different about her, she wasn't the same as she was half an hour ago. Before she seemed stressed, unsure and worried, but now it looked as if someone had taken a lot of pressure off her shoulders.

"Yoruichi-san", Orihime started tensely, "why was Kurosaki-kun screaming?"

The door slid open after she finished her question, revealing Urahara walking out. And just like Yoruichi, he looked as if a big burden had been lifted off his shoulders. The others got a glance inside the room, before the door shut. Inside was the new transfer student, Hirako and a kneeling Tessai beside a covered Ichigo.

"Kisuke?" the question was obvious to the blonde, regardless of the confusion the others showed.

"He's fine"Urahara said with a relieved grin to his long time friend. "His mind just went into a bit of a shock from all the memories that came flowing through with the seal removed. He's stable now"

The others duly noted that the blonde exile was without his hat. Said hat was in his hand, along with his paper fan.

"Now" he said, turning his attention back to the others, "what are you guys doing here? You should know that I would never intentionally hurt my student and the last I checked 2 of you should be resting" he looked pointedly at the only humans in the group.

"We were just worried about Kurosaki-kun when he stated screaming" Orihime said, wringing her hands in an unconscious nervous gesture.

The shop keepers gaze just seemed to freeze them, their bodies unable to move from the piercing gaze he gave them.

'This man' Ikkaku decided, 'is creepy'

"Ichigo-chan is quite alright. His body just jerked a bit when we were healing him. His human body just isn't used to the bankai stage that his soul underwent, especially since he is in the human world", plopping his hat on his head, he used his fan to wave in the direction they came from, "now that you know Ichigo-chans alright". Really, these naive little fools, as if he would intentionall harm Ichigo. 'Thats right, they dont know'

"What's with that nickname?" Rukia demanded from beside Renji, "and why is Hirako Shinji in there with him?" she gestured to the door with her hands to the two exiles.

Kisukes eyes got a steely glint in them, "not that I see why it's any of your business" he drawled, "but Shinji is an old friend of not only myself, but to Yoruichi as well, not to mention the fact that he's known Ichigo-chan since he was a child. As for the nickname" he paused for a grander effect, but that cold look directied at the petite shinigami never left his eyes, "I'm his godfather, so I have the right to call my cute little godson adorable names"

The shock in the others faces nearly set him off into gales of laughter, but he held it in. "Ichigo's your godson" Renji muttered. Hitsugaya just kept glancing between the door where his friend lay behind and the shop keeper. A flash lit his otherwise calm teal eyes, and Kisuke hid a smirk,. That figured.

"Then how could you put him in danger!" Rukia exploded. The others looked at her, but she continued, "Back when I first met Ichigo and he fought against the menos grande, I did some research and found that a shinigami with out a skikai is not supposed to fight against one. It was research that you did when you were in the R&D squad. So why did you put him in danger?" She had been stewing over this for a while, believing that the only reason Urahara had done that was because he really didn't care at all for Ichigo in the beginning. But this, this shattered that notion and she wanted answers. For some reason, all her concieved notions amoung other things were starting to take a toll on her, as philosophies that should be solid as stone were crumbling down.

"Kuchiki-san" the blonde's voice had gone cold, "I know Ichigos limits a lot better then you, and a mere menos is in no way s threat to him. If things had turned for the worse, I would have stepped in. Besides, I don't think youre one to talk." He smirked crueally at her surprised and fearful expression on her face. "Abarai-san" he addressed Renji, "tell me, how did Ichigo-chan first get his powers?"

Renji glaced at his suddenly nervous childhood friend. "He stole Rukias powers. After she nearly died saving him, he took it" he still had trouble believing Ichigo would do something like that. Someone gasped and he turned to his side to see Orihime covering her mouth.

"Seems someone's covering up"

"Orihime-chan" Rangiku wondered, seeing the other girl looking at them with horror. Was she having a relapse from earlier?

"That's not what Kurosaki-kun told me" she mumbled into her hand.

"I concur" Toshiro agreed.

"We know that Ichigo got his powers from you when he went to soul society" ikkaku addressed Urahara, "and its general knowledge that when he first became a soul reaper, his powers came from Rukia. But in the official report, it didn't say how he got it. So just how did he get it?"

"I'll tell you know" Urahara glanced at Rukia and began to fan himself, "first lets go to the living room. I'm sure all the noise is bothering the others" he walked past them, ignoring the indignant squalls' they released as he shoved past them.

"Rukia?" Renji questions when he saw she was lagging behind.

"Oh Renji" her voice quivered, "I have made a horrible mistake"

Yoruichi snorted, but could not find it in her to pity the girl. She really shoulld have known better then to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

Ichigo slowly woke up to the feel of the wind playing with his hair. Blinking slowly at first, he got up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

Where were the others? Were they ok? And why did he call Hat and Clogs and the crazy cat lady family?

A loud growl penetrated the air. It was a hollow and one nearby. But something was different about it. 'Never mind. I'll think about this later' he quickly got up, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. The nagging feeling of déjà vu never left him though, and unease crept into his thoughts.

'Just what is going on?'

* * *

Everyone besides Tessai, Shinji, Ichigo, Ururu and Jinta were in the living room, gathered around the low style wooden table in the center of the room, each sitting on a tatami mat. Everyone besides Rukia, Orihime and Chad were trying to absorb what the blonde had told them, separating it from the lies that they had been told. For some, such as those from squad 11, had no trouble believing what the blonde had said. They didn't believe that Ichigo was the kind of person that could do something like that.

Ichigo had not stolen Rukias powers. She offered it to him so that him and his family would survive the hollow attack as well as her herself. Rukia latter explained that she thought all of them knew that, that they knew what really happened, and that it was her mistake for being too overconfident In her abilities and not drawing Sode no Shirayuki. Chad quietly commented that Ichigo had been wondering about that official report, stating that many of the shinigami called him a fake because he 'stole Rukia Kuchiki's powers'.

Urahara and Yoruichi quietly watched these proceedings. The door suddenly opened, catching everyone's attention.

"Yo dumbass!" Hiyori shouted, "where's the baka-gaki?" her eyes zeroed in on the shinigami, and the KI she released spilled over into the room, all of it originating from her. The shinigami each gripped their zanpakuto, ready to attack should she make the first move. "Why are they here?" she emphasized they with a point to the group.

The shinigami bristled as she glared at them and they did the same.

"Now now Hiyori" Kisuke moved his hands in a placating matter, voice soft like he was talking to an angry animal and trying to calm it down. Figures she would spot them immediately. "Dont insult my guests. Besides, aren't you supposed to wait for them back at home?" Home of course being their little base.

She growled low in her throat, and made to get her zanpakuto. Loud footsteps sounded behind her and she was lifted by the back if her shirt. She hanged there, swaying, still clutching her sword that she had yet to draw. Clenching her eyes tight, she growled again, "Tessai". She swiftly brought her foot back to kick him, but she was dropped on the floor.

"kisuke-dono" he said formally, "Kurosaki-dono has awakened". Kisukes eyes closed in pleasure behind the shadow his hat created, grinning.

"Welcome back, Ichigo-chan"

* * *

Ichigo chased after the hollow that he heard. Trying to stop it from eating the child that was running away.

"Get back here you damn hollow!" he yelled. Using shunpo, he appeared in front of the hollow and drew Zangetsu, and brought the sword down in a wide arc, preparing for a getsuga tensho, but nothing happened.

**/Zangetsu?/**

Nothing. His friend and sensei wasn't answering. He cursed, but he would worry about it later. Looking up, he noticed that the hollow wasn't stopping, and still continued to charge. Freaking out he brought his sword back down again, "take this!". But it went right through the hollow. "What' his eyes widened then narrowed. He turned around, facing the hollows back, intent on trying one more time.

"Sream Benhime" a very familiar voice said.

By the time he had fully turned around, the hollow was killed, and Urahara stood infront of the kid frowning. "Now now Ichigo-chan, what have I told you about fighting hollows on your own?"

Ichigo sputtered, "you damn pervert! You've never said anything like that! And whats with the stupid nickname." It was then he realized something. The kid the hollow was chasing didn't have a soul chain. He spotted very familiar gold eyes peeking up at the exile.

'Don't tell me…'

"I'm not helpless Kisuke-jiji" the kid said. The white winter hat the kid was wearing fell off, revealing shockingly bright orange hair.

This kid Ichigo realized, was him. That strange feeling of déjà vu he had earlier came back full force. 'But how? I don't remember any of this. Is this an arrancar power or just a figment of my imagination?'

"Come now Ichigo-chan" Urahara said opening his arms, "the others are waiting"

Ichigo-chan nodded and wrapped his hands around the elder's waist. The moment he got comfortable, they shunpoed away.

"Matte!" Ichigo yelled ready to Shunpo after him. Suddenly everything started to warp and a black hole opened below him. He was too late to catch the edge and fell down screaming.

_

* * *

_

Ichigo looked at where he landed. It wasn't the same place. For one thing it wasn't snowing.

A 6 year old Ichigo skipped happily between his parents, holding their hands with a blinding smile on his face.

His mother was 4 months pregnant, with twins, his father had said. He was going to be a big brother. He couldn't wait for the babies to come.

'_Mother' he said softly, felling like crying. If this was some strange dream, then he felt like crying. This was just too cruel._

His mother smiled bemusedly at him, amused but happy. His father was smiling goofily at his family, as well as everyone and everything that they passed. It truly was a picture perfect image of the happy family

"What are you going to name them?" he asked, curiosity and excitement lighting his normally high pitched voice. (Remember that hes a kid, his voice is high)

His father started talking excitedly, almost as if he had been holding back earlier. Names spewed from his father like a waterfall." Sakura, Sayu, Sachiko, Yuki, Masaki Jr., Tomoyo, Tomoka, Karin, Yorusei, Mayu, Yuzu…"he chattered off.

His mother laughed, delighted at her husband's feelings for there soon to be born twins. His father stopped talking, taking enjoyment, just like he was doing, as they heard the bell like laughter ringing out of his mothers mouth.

"Why not just pick 2" his mother suggested, a beautiful smile blooming on her face. "There is only going to be 2 of them after all", the genuine happiness in her voice was like music to the male's ears.

His father pouted, eyes going dopey eyed in a false mocking of the puppy look. "But there are so many names to choose from! I just don't know what to pick!"

His mothers smile got wider, releasing her bell like laughter again at his response, and at his actions.

"What do you suggest Ichigo-chan?"

I stopped, unsure of what to say. 2 names came to mind from what his father's name rambling had spewed. "Karin and Yuzu?"

'_I remember this, but why am I reliving it? And more importantly, am I merging with this memory of myself? Is that why I feel like I'm in two places at once?'_

He looked questioningly at his mother, uncertain if the names would meet her approval. After all, it was his dear father that had said it.

She smiled at his hesitance, and her eyes suddenly got a weird gleam, a gleam that sent shivers up his spine (if anyone can guess what gleam it is, I'll give you a cookie) "I think those are wonderful names dear". She patted him on the head.

He just grinned, enjoying the feeling of her hands going through his hair. Their truly was no one that he loved more than his mom.

A hand, so different from his mothers gentle caress and his father's rough rubbing, but oh so familiar came to mess with his hair, rubbing the orange but spiky soft hair.

"So what's made you guys so happy?" a kind, male, familiar voice asked.

"_No way!" Ichigo looked back. There, standing there was…_

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as I turned around, and threw my hands around his waist, breathing in the soft smell of sandalwood and chemicals that he reeked of. He was back, he was finally back!

"I'm so glad you're back Kisuke-jisan"

_Another balck hole opened below Ichigo, drawing him away from the scene._

'_MOTHER!'_

* * *

"Ichigo-chan"

_Ichigo whirled around to find Urahara talking to the younger him._

"There's someone I want you to meet"

"Who?"

"Some friends of mine. They'll help you control your Hollows power"

_8 people walked in and Ichigo looked on, not even feeling the least bit shocked. With what he had been seeing, things like this apparently happened. It was the vizards in all of their unmasked glory. They introduced themselves to Ichigo-chan, Mashiro going crazy, screaming how cute 'Berry-tan' is._

Ichigo-chan walked right up to Shinji, staring into the older blondes eyes. Shinji stare back, smirking.

Ichigo-chan tugged on his shirt, arms raised in that childish position. "Up". Shinji rolled his eyes, but indulged him and picked him up. Small hands started to pet the blonde hair, causing Shinji to close his eyes, ignoring the sniggering that his nakama were trying to hide at seeing their leader being treated the way that he was, even Hiyori was finding amusement.

He looked imploringly to Urahara, "Can I keep him?"

Shinjis eyes snapped open with a squeak, "what?"

Everyone laughed except Ichigo-chan. "I was serious"

_

* * *

_

Ichigo blinked. He was in his inner world now. He sat down on a sideway window, knee drawn to his chest with an arm resting on it, the other leg spread out in front of him. He didn't get it. All these…visions, memories, illusions, whatever the hell they were along with these strong feelings of déjà vu. Just what was going on?

"How about Shiro?"

_The voice that he had some to associate with his younger half said. Their, to the side, was Ichigo-chan and Shiro (younger version)._

The much younger looking Shiro was looking at Ichigo-chan with annoyance. Zangetsu stood beside them, as calm as ever. Strapped to both of the _'kids'_ was a miniature sword Zangetsu.

"That's completely un-imaginative" Shiro annoyed, bonked Ichigo-chan on the head.

While Ichigo-chan rubbed the new bump, Shiro was nursing his own that he received from Zangetsu.

"Anyway, I don't think we should fight' Ichigo-chan held out his hand, "let's be friends. Besides, we're stronger together then apart"

Shiro glanced at his hand, to his face, to the motionless Zangetsu. "Does this have anythin to do wit those premonitions of yurs" Ichigo-chan smirked mysteriously, "Will we fight anyone strong?"

Though Shiro hadn't voiced it directly, he had already decided. The whole 'we' pointed that out.

"Yeah. Plenty"

Shiro smirked happily, well, as much as he could anyway. "Count me in then prince" he slapped Ichigo-chans hand with a snap.

Ichigo-chan scowled at the title. "I'm not a prince. I'm your partner. The black to your white or the other way around" an adorably confused expression appeared on his face.

Shiro laughed at the cute picture Ichigo-chan made with his face all scrunched up. Even Zangetsu smiled.

"I believe the title prince suits you well Ichigo-chan" Zangetsu said with a teasing whisper. The 2 kids gaped at him before Shiro resumed laughing and Ichigo-chan sputtered at Zangetsu, arguing feebly that he aient no prince.

_Ichigo looked at the scene with an unreadable look. In all of these scenes that he saw, the younger him was different. Different then what he currently was anyway. Perhaps this is what he was like before his mother died. He couldn't really remember what he felt or was really like back then. He didn't even bother to fight the hole that opened below him. He wondered where he was going next._

_

* * *

_

He was in a new place, but it was vaguely familiar. With the low table and the strange object just laying around, it very much resembled Uraharas living rom. He watched as Ichigo-chan stood at the door.

"Make me forget Kisuke-jisan"

Kisuke looked at his nephew in all but blood, who was staring at his shoes

"Make you forget what?"

"Everything. Seal my powers and my memories. Their dangerous"

KIsuke sighed. "I thought we went over this little one. As long as you meditate, and don't lose control, you'll be alright"

Some mumbling. "I had a dream again"

Kisuke stopped tinkering with his gadget and looked at his godson. "Oh, is that why you are scared?"

Ichigo-chan sighed this time, a sigh that showed how the weight of the world was on his shoulder. "This power of mine can destroy things. I'll regain it back at a later date, but if it remains as it is, I will want to change things, and these things that I change will destroy this world and others. I can't protect you, Yoruichi-bachan, and my family if I keep it"

Kisuke chuckled, "it is we who are supposed to protect you, not the other way around"

Crying amber eyes looked up at him. "But I don't want you to die. I'd rather forget and protect rather than remember and regret. Please seal my powers away, as well as my memories. I'll remember you, I promise"

Kisuke looked down. "I'll do it" he watched as his godson smiled. "Only on the condition that you remember. I want my favorite nephew to remember me"

He got a grin. "I'm your only nephew"

"You're still my favorite"

"Dont worry uncle, I'll begin to remember. When I do, I'll meet them and you'll break the seal"

"Meet who?"

"You'll know when the time is right"

"I hope you're right"

_

* * *

_

What does this mean? Who am i? Was that real? So all this really happened? Played across Ichigos mind. He could fool himself into believing that this was all a figment of his imagination, but that last scene would always play in his mind and cause him doubt.

"Hello" Ichigo turned around, ready to witness another scene, only to see Ichigo-chan looking right at him. "A-are you talking to me?" he stuttered. What was this? None of the other visions had talked to him.

"Who else would I be talking to silly? We're the only ones here" and indeed they were. For the first time Ichigo noticed his surroundings, the empty white coloring just floating around them.

'What?'

"Its rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you you know. For my future self, you really are unmannered"

That gave him a pause. 'Future self?'

"Wait does that mean" the look Ichigo-chan gave him told him everything.

"yup" he grinned, "I instructed jiji to seal our memories. Bad things could happen if Aizen is to find out"

Now that was informative. "So you're like an imprint of my younger self?"

A shake of the head. "Nope" Ichigo-chan held up his hand, "the seals only broken. You'll know what I know when you merge your memories with my own" he paused, "prepare yourself. This is going to hurt"

Ichigo tensed, waiting for something. Nothing happened. "Nothing happ-"he was cut off as pain rushed through his head in never ending waves.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. It felt like his brain was melting. It was on fucking _fire_. He couldn't help it, and tilting his head back, he let out a blood curling scream.

* * *

The sound of a towel dripping water into a pan did nothing to distract him, nor did the sound of the rotating cat clock on the wall either. All he could focus on was Ichigo, his little Berry-chan, who would finally remember him. Granted the fact that he only had his memory unsealed yesterday.

The scream the teen had let out had made his blood freeze. Never in his entire time knowing Ichigo had he screamed as he had. It just wasn't right, it just didn't fit, it just wasn't Ichigo. His Ichigo.

A finger twitched and hope began to blossom deep within his chest. _Was Ichigo waking up?_ More twitching, this time around the eyes before completely golden eyes opened. They closed for a moment as Ichigo groaned and covered his face with his arms.

"Ichigo" Shinji whispered, resisting the urge to touch. While he trusted Kisuke with this kind of thing, there was still a possibility that he had screwed up (no matter how unlikely)

"Hmm?"

"Welcome back" he said as Tessai scrambled out of the room to find his master. What he did no longer mattered to me, not as long as Ichigo was here.

A smile tugged at Ichigo's lips, lighting his face. "It's good to be back Shin-chan'

For the moment, Aizen did not matter, nor did soul society, hollows or the arrancar. All that mattered was the person next to them.

The moment passed however, when an excited godfather opened the door. "Ichigo-chan" he grabbed the boy and held him tightly to his chest, "welcome back! Welcome Back!"

"I never left baka eor-jiji" Ichigo rebuked

"Ichi" Urahara pouted, "How could you say that to your worried uncle?"

"I just did" Ichigo still hugged him back. After all, he was back, and a hug from his favorite uncle always made things better.

End Chapter

* * *

AN: Ok, anyone confused? Probably. Ok, this is how it went. Ichigo was completely seperate at the begining from his younger self, hence the whole two POVs thing that was going on. That symbolized that the seal was still active, regardless of it breaking. Remember that the seal was already disintagrating when Ichigo fought the arrancars. As the memories went forward, Ichigo started to be more in depth with his younger half and his memories, hence why the more it moves along, the less of older Ichigo appears. The seal finally broke with the intervention of the younger Ichigo-chan, hence the scream, as Ichigo was not only assulted from memories and the seal containing them breaking, but from also regaining quite a bit of power. Oops, i think i said too much.

Anyway, I would like to thank those that reviewed, you helped keep me going as I have been having some trouble with his chapter. By the way, just to inform you, my dear readers, the next chapter is more then likely going to be an interlude, and a very important one at that. You have no idea how lost you'll be later on if ou dont read the interludes. Anyway, hopefully it'll be done in about two weeks and I'll be ablt to post it.

Well, R&R

C YA


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach as much as I wish I did. It belongs to the brilliant Tite Kubo-sama.

Pairings: Shinji Hirako/ Ichigo Kurosaki

Chapter summary: Shinji and Ichigo get together in the most unconventional way. Even with his memories sealed, Shiro should never have come so close to taking over Ichigo, not with him having defeated him at all. The vizards decide to help their youngest regain control, only to be interrupted by a new arrancar that seems a bit too interested in Ichigo then just the whole enemy thing. Hitsugaya must make the ultimate choice, will he follow through with his duty as a captain or will he follow through with his promise to his grandmother and keep his adopted cousin happy? Warning: This chapter does contain a lime, not a full blown lemon.

**AN**: I said that this chapter would be an interlude, but the real chapter 7, the actual interlude is turning out to be longer than anticipated, so it will take a while. When it's done, I will upload it. Next month should feature 2 chapters, but it may take a while. Anyway, I have another idea for a bleach story, and it really isn't helping that every time I type, it's the prologue for that story instead of this story. After I finish this first part of Protectors Guardian, I will peobably wonk on that. Anyway, I've kept you from reading the next chapter. Another note is on the bottom for those that will bother to read it. P.S. I am very sorry about the late update

'thoughts'

_flashback_

**/Zangetsu/**

_**/hollow/**_

'Ichigo to Zangetgtsu or Shiro'

Un-betaed

Chapter 6: Grimmjow and Training

* * *

All it took was the excuse that he was tired to make the others leave. The moment that they saw him, they immediately started to ask questions, questions that under these circumstances could not be answered till much later. He didn't miss the shrewd way that Renji was glancing at him or the calculating gleam that highlighted Toshiros eyes, and knew what was going to be coming. Besides all of that though, he was relieved that he didn't have to go to school today, it was just best to laze around. The school had closed in response to the mysterious deaths of the karate club. He wasn't in particular very sad about their deaths, he knew that he would be seeing them soon, and Tatsuki would be back among them. In a sad way, he would have to thank them for their deaths; the time he received would allow him to fully corporate his memories into his mind.

It was strange, ever since the seal holding his memories had broken, he found himself smiling more. It freaked just about everyone out, well, his 'new' friends that is. When they saw him smiling yesterday, even with everything that's been happening, of course they would be freaked. It was of no surprise to Kisuke-jiji or Shinji that he would be all smiles. He smiled in front of his friends yesterday before they left. Actually, they weren't the only ones freaked out. To say it to himself truthfully, he himself was freaked out. He knew what happened to him, his child self merged with his teen self, but it was still strange to him. For the past 6 years, he had for all intents and purposes, been an all out brooding guy who to everyone else had a rough but protective and understanding cover. He hardly smiled, and in the past day, he had smiled more than he had ever in 6 months. This abrupt change in personality wasn't just unbalancing his friends, but himself as well. However, he was nothing if not brutally honest with himself, which is why he's adjusting to this change so fast.

Arms wrapped around his waist, bringing his chest to a muscular chest. " 'o ear'y" Shinji muttered, pulling him back to lay on the bed. The vizard had stayed with him last night at his (ichi's) request,

Back when he was a child and he had a nightmare he wouldn't go to his father, nor would he go to his loving mother. He would instead go to Shinji. There was just something about the blonde that at a young age Ichigo had sensed it, embraced it, and loved it. He felt like he and Shinji belonged. Shinji had been his rock. He helped him control his powers and brought him back whenever he had visions of blood and death. For any child to see death, war and mindless destruction of human and soul lives was horrible. The loss of sleep and the emotions he felt in each vision nearly drove him insane.

They were close. He and Shinji. So very close. Not like a family relationship or even that of a nakama, but something more. It was only now that he had grown up that he realized what their strange relationship was…is.

Smiling at the blondes antics as he held the arm around his waist, "time to get up. Jiisan is probably waiting for us and Tessai has most likely made breakfast if the smell leaking through the door is any indication. I would like to eat before the vultures come". The vultures, of course, were his friends.

"Don' wanna" and to emphasize his point, he gripped him tighter around the waist, looping his legs around the younger, still alive body of the soul reaper, locking him in place.

"Shin-chan" he whined in exasperation at the blondes actions. He felt a sleepy smirk on his shoulder, and scowled. The hands around him just got tighter.

Loud, bang like knocks sounded on the door. "Dumbass, Gaki! Get up! And stop molesting one another!" it was Hiyori. She also stayed the night after she had informed the other vizards at the situation they were in.

Ichigo turned a bright red at the molesting comment while Shinji chuckled. It seems all it took was Hiyori to get the lazy blonde up. Ichigo felt pity for his uncle right then and there. It must have been humiliating for him when he was a captain and Hiyori was his vice. "Shall we live up to her expectations?" he moved his hands lower, moving down and stroking the firm, soft, exposed skin of the teen.

Ichigo stifled a gasp at the sensation, blush turning darker at the contrasting skin temperatures that made goose bumps rise where ever the blonde touched. "S-shin-ah-ji" he got out, "y-you per-vert"

-PM me if u want the rest of the chapter-

When Ichigo came too, he became aware of the sticky feeling between his thighs and the uncomfortable feeling of drying cum on his skin as well as Shinjis whispered sweet nothings and him stroking his hair.

"That was-" he searched to find the right word, but Shinji finished the rest. "Intense. Right? You're not the only one who felt that" And Ichigo noticed the dark wet spot visible on the blondes pants and chuckled.

"Not funny. I'm going to have to use another pair, and these were my favorite" That just made Ichigo laugh . "Hmph! Well at least I didn't come so fast like a rookie" he rebuked

Ichigo blushed again, he seemed to be doing an awfully lot of that this morning.

Shinji looked at him for a moment, before smiling widely. "That was your first time wasn't it?" Ichigo shook his head no, but his much deepened blush gave him away. Shinjis eyes gleamed, "that means I'm going to be the only one who touches you in such a manner"

Ichigo, startled, glanced up at him from his previous staring at the bed. "The only one?"

Shinji rubbed the back of his head, a light dusting of red on his cheeks. "Will you go out with me?"

Happiness bubbled inside of Ichigo at the question. He had wanted so desperately to hear that for years now. "Yes"

Shinji swooped down for a kiss, holding his new boyfriend closely.

Ichigo was reminded of the now dry come on his chest and thighs. "We need a bath though. And I'm sure Tessai and Kisuke-jiji are waiting for us"

Shinji frowned for a minute. "And Hiyori too. She never left"

Ichigo blushed again. Shinji leered at him "Did you know you blush all the way to your chest?"

"Shinji!"

* * *

Hiyoris haughty face greeted them as they walked out of Shinjis room, hair damp from their shower (At least Ichigos hair was, Shinji refused to let his hair dry on its own and blow-dried it). They both just ignored her.

"I heard you" she didn't need to specify what she had heard.

"Ahh…it seems like our two lovebirds have finally decided to join us" Urahara said, waving his fan in front of his face.

"Ohayoo ero-jiji" Ichigo greeted.

Shiniji just rolled his eyes, plopping down on one of the tatami mats in front of the table. Laid out before him was fried fish, rice, orange slices, green tea and oddly enough, buttered toast.

Urahara just waved off his godsons/nephews comment. He'd heard worst. 'Still' his eyes went to Shinji, who was packing his plate with food, 'now that their relationship is confirmed, we'll need to have a talk, overprotective uncle too soon to be dead boyfriend'

"So what's planned for today?" he wouldn't put it past them to have planned out today's activities. They knew about the school letting the rest of the week off, after all, they were their when he had his vision. But still, Tatsukis death was something that troubled him. He hadn't seen it happen at all. And for some reason, the future had become that much more difficult.

"You need to be retrained in controlling your hollow" taking a bite out of his toast, Shinji peered at the nervous teen and new boyfriend. "Even though your memories were sealed, you should still have been able to retain your control. So you'll be coming back to base with us" the us of course was Hiyori and Shinji.

Urahara nodded in agreement. "Besides, you'll need the extra training to get back to your old skills. It'll be a help later on wont it. Besides, you need to practice your zanjutsu(?). It's not up to snuff"

Ichigo swallowed his fish audibly. When it came down to hollow training, he hadn't actually done it. At least not the way the vizards wanted him to. Instead of fighting his hollow for supremacy, he instead became Shiros friend, and even gave him a name. He didn't even want to think of the trouble that he would get into if they were to find out that not only had he been lying, but that his hollow and him never fought in the first place. He had considered the possibility of talking to the other vizards, that there was another way for them to use their mask, but they were just too set in their ways. In their eyes, he was just a child who didn't know what was going on. And he knew that they would react that way for certain. He had seen it.

_/How'll we get outa this?/ _Shiro had been listening to the conversation ever since this morning. It was rather surprising to Ichigo that the hollow hadn't teased him about this morning.

_/Damn right I am prince! What right do ya have to seal our memories?/ _Ahhh, so the questioning begins

'Technically, it was Kisuke-jiji that sealed our memories'

_/Ya asked him to/_

'That's true' he agreed, 'how are you feeling?'

_/Like shit…Why'd ya do it prince?/ _

'You know why. And don't tell me you don't. We are the same, you and I, just different in the way we see things. I did what had to be done'

_/There were other ways/_

'With much too great a cost…besides, it's better this way. I'd rather have an uncertain future then a future filled with blood, pain and ultimately death'

_/You are a messenger of death ya know. Ya don't have room to be talkin'/_

'I take it all has been forgiven?'

_/I call the next arrancar/_

Ichigo groaned, scowling internally at the laughing Shiro was doing in his head. Damn hollow. Needs a good beating to take him off his arrogance throne. 'Fine, only as long as we are nowhere near the vizards when it happens. And I won't be going down on it' he closed off the link on his end, not before Shiro told him that the old men were creeping him out again.

Shiros anger was understandable, and it was a blessing that he didn't snap more than he had done. Zangetsu had been out and about in his mindscape. The memory seal only affected him and Shiro, not Zanpakuto, but they were restricted from saying anything about the memory. While Zangetsu had company and could look through his eyes to see the outside world, Shiro had been locked to the far corners of his mind, trapped in a cage of never ending darkness.

He was pulled into his mindscape suddenly, without warning. He looked toward a bewildered Shiro to a grinning Zangetsu and realized what happened. Long, elegantly curved fingers brushed through his hair softly, sharp claws gently scratching at the delicate skin in his head. He smiled.

"It's you" and for that moment, he felt complete.

* * *

'Tatsuki is dead' Orihime thought mournfully, eyes red, and lacking their usual luster. She had cried all night as her death hit her fully. Tatsuki, her friend since middle school. Tatsuki who chased of bully's from her middle school that cut her hair. Who befriended her. Who introduced her to Ichigo, and in turn who introduced her to all of her friends. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would have as many friends as she had now. Ichigo must hate her. Tatsuki was his oldest friend, and she had gotten her killed.

Rangiku went in and checked in on the poor girl. She was still on her fluffy pink bed, staring at a picture on her nightstand, crying. "Orihime-chan" worry raced through her veins. She needed to get Orihime out of this funk. She considered her like a younger sister, what with all the boys going after them because of the upper portions of their body. And Orihime was such a nice girl, if not a little naive. She felt it was her duty to protect her. "Come out of their for a while. Taicho wants you there with his meeting with Yamamoto-sotaicho as a representative to the humans"

The dark, orange haired girl slowly got up from her vantage point. Next to her pillow on her bed, was a silver frame with a singular picture settled inside. From the tear streaks all over it, so similar to the ones present on the human girls face, Rangiku concluded that the black haired female in the photo was this Tatsuki female that apparently died.

"Rangiku-san, I didn't know you were still here" Orihime smiled shakily, mouth stretched wide across her face that made her face twist in a wretched manner at the utterly fake look. The other shinigami that she allowed to stay in her home and went to Urahara Shouten to retrieve some kind of device from squad 12 that would allow them to communicate with the seireitei. She thought everyone would leave, but apparently Rangiku stayed.

She made her way to the door, but was stopped.

"Orihime-chan" Rangiku said her name so softly, so gently, like a mother or sister would do to a younger child, and Orihime closed her eyes. This was how Tatsuki would talk to her. "If you need someone to talk to, know that I'm right here"

Orihime closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Rangiku-san"

* * *

It had been very difficult for them to get the screen through the door. Its giant size and large width made the task all of that more difficult. It was not until Yumichika suggested that they use their powers did they manage to get it through. In their gigai, they could still use reitsu. Since reitsu is the energy of the dead, and the dead can literally walk through walls, all they had to do was cover the TV like item with reitsu and they had the screen through the door without any other hassle.

The screen was noisy with the sizzling sound from the TV as it searched for the soul society's sister copy. Ikkaku and Yumichika had left, more than likely either to spar or to search out the area. Renji had left in order to find Ichigo.

"Taicho! Hi!" Rangiku was chipper for some reason. Behind her was a solemn Orihime.

"Rangiku…Inoue-san" he greeted. Rangiku took her place a few paces behind him and to her side, while Orihime was content just to stand against the wall.

The static on the screen began to lessen, and the 2 shinigami in the room stood attentive.

The screen cleared, and on the screen was the soutaicho, looking as stern as usual. With his hidden zanpakuto in his hand, he addressed them. "Hitsugaya-taicho…Matsumoto-fukutaicho" he greeted, ignoring Orihime.

"Sir" the two shinigami greeted. Matsumoto proceeded to be quiet from then on. She knew better then to interrupt the soutaicho, especially since he most likely had news for them.

Toshiro inwardly winced. He was not used to being in a gigai, so his movements were sluggish at best. "Have we found Aizens goal?"

"Hmm…yes, we believe he's after the soken. Ukitaku-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho found records of him looking at papers concerning the creation of one, and where the current one is located" there was no question about it, Aizen was insane. But then again, he had known that about Aizen already.

"The soken…is that not the key to the kings palace? Don't you have the only copy sir?"

The soutaicho opened his wised old eyes in a dark glance as he appraised the young captain. In truth, he had always been wary of the young captain, even more so after this bought with Aizen. In his opinion, Hitsugaya had advanced up the ranks far too quickly, even faster than Ichimaru, and Ichimaru, it appeared, had the help of Aizen. And, he had always felt like this young captain had been hiding something.

"You don't seem surprised to hear this" he accused silently

Toshiro maintained his calm at the accusation.

"Urahara mentioned something like this to me earlier. I was going to inform you"

Yamamoto nodded. "Trend cautiously young Hitsugaya. While Aizens target is the soken, I do not believe that he will come after the one I currently possess. Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho went to the central library, and found that Aizen had been looking up information on how to create one"

"Create one"

"Yes. A soken that is not created by the royal family, can only be created by sacrificing 1000 souls in a spiritually enriched area. There are only 2 areas like that. One is the soul society. The other…is the living town of Kurakara"

Orihime gasped. Her home, this place, it was Aizens target? It couldn't be…

"Girl" the soutaicho addressed her. "For this fight, we shall need the help and cooperation of the humans. Please inform you friends of this matter in which I have spoken of" Orihime gave a shaky nod, and quickly ran out of the room. Rangiku looked worriedly at her disappearing form, but stayed put.

The soutaicho looked back at Toshirio."Prepare yourself, Hitsugaya-Taicho. We have reason top believe that the traitor Aizen will strike at the beginning of the winter solstice".

Hitsugaya nodded and waited for the commander to disappear.

"Ah, yes…someone wishes to see you"

Hinamori appeared from behind him.

She looked terrible. Her skin was pale and shallow, her hair a mess with dark black bags under her eyes.

He didn't say any of this to her though, just happy to see her up. "Hinamori…how are you feeling? It's good to see you again"

"I'm feeling fine" she gave a shaky smile, but they both knew it was false.

'You don't look fine you dummy'

"Toshiro" he looked up at her forlorn tone. "I am so sorry-"

"Save it" he cut in, "there's nothing to apologize for. You were under emotional stress"

She smiled. "Thank you" He smiled at her, perhaps she would heal. "Toshiro, there is something that I have to ask of you"

He wondered what it could be. The seriousness of the situation made his skin crawl. She wasn't going to ask for clothes…was she? That was Rangikus department.

"Please…please save Aizen-taicho" his eyes widened at the request gaping at her for a split second, before it disappeared. She wasn't serious was she? She didn't acknowledge his skeptic expression, or the hurt that he couldn't mask on his face. "We know Aizen-taicho Shiro-chan. He would never do something like this, there must be a reason. Yes, I'm sure there's a reason!" her eyes brightened with childish delight as she convinced herself of this, slight insanity creeping into her deep brown eyes. It was at that moment that Toshiro came to a revelation. This being in front of him…wasn't Momo. Hadn't been for a long time. Not since she met Aizen and fell under his spell. And this revelation hurt.

Yamamoto knocked Hinamori out, but Toshiro did not react. It was sad after all, Hinamori was all he had left of his family. His grandmother died 10 years ago, parents died before he could remember them. Hinamori, his dear cousin, was all that he had left the last living member of his family. But now, she too was gone, replaced by this image of false impudicity and remaked as an example of what Aizens manipulations could do, what they were capable of.

Tightening his fist, he didn't feel the sharp sting of blunt nails pierce the skin of his palm or the aching of his jaw as his teeth grounded together. Aizen…that man would pay, for Hinamoris suffering and for his eternal pain. He had made a promise that as of now had been broken. The promise he had made to his grandmother. That he would protect his adopted cousin.

"I am sorry about that captain Hitsugaya. She pleaded with me for a chance to speak with you. I see know that she was not in the right frame of mind" Momo lay limply in the soutaicho's lieutenants arm like a rag doll.

"Will that be all Yamamoto-soutaicho" he needed to blow off some steam.

"No" The first division captain began to stroke his beard at the tenseness in the boys stance. "I want you to find a group of people. They are former shinigami captains and lieutenants that were exiled 100 years ago. Urahara pleaded their case when we found them reeking of hollow reitsu, and proclaimed Aizen, who was a fukutaicho at the time, to be the cause. Going over these cases, Ukitake-taicho, Unohana-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho and I believe that he was telling the truth and would like to request their help. Since Urahara Kisuke is alive, we can infer that they themselves are alive as well. Ask him if he has any information regarding them"

"Is it that incident?"

"Just find them Hitsugaya-taicho", with that, Yamamoto cut off the feed.

The screen started to static again, and Rangiku was quick to turn it off. She glanced worriedly to her captain.

She was shocked at Hinamoris actions, more so then what Aizen planned. The girl was innocent, yes, everyone who knew her knew that, but too ask that of all things, especially since Aizen almost killed Hitsugaya…there really was only so much that she could get away with. Seeing her captain as she was, she knew that there were two things that had to happen. Either Momo would shape up, or she would never allow her to be near her captain ever again.

"Rangiku"

Startled, she snapped to attention. "Yes taicho?"

"Please inform the others of this new development" she didn't argue, didn't wait around for a moment, didn't hesitate to leave. Her captain needed to be alone now.

Toshiro, once sure that Rangiku was gone, slowly covered his face with his hand. "I am so sorry Chiori-san"

* * *

After finishing the breakfast that Tessai-san made, Shinji, Ichigo and Hiyori headed to the warehouse. It was in this abandoned place that the Vizards had made their permanent residence. Using Hachis barriers and kido reinforced with their own reitsu, the warehouse was invisible to all without reitsu and made them avoid the area. For those with reitsu, it was as impossible shield to get through.

While the appearance and front room were nothing to look out, a series of doors created a room for each one of them. Each vizard had their own bedroom, a door leading to the kitchen, dining area, and a giant door that lead them to Uraharas, which is the route they were taking.

The blonde really was a genius, creating a dimensional pocket through sub-space keyed in with their zanpakuto that allowed them to travel anywhere they wanted. It was very much like a merger between the shinigamis senkaimon and the arrancars garganta.

As soon as the small group of three walked through the door, Ichigo was assaulted by Mashiro. He fell back into Shinji since Hiyori was quick enough to move to the side.

"Bery-chan! Welcome back!" she chirped around his waist, squeezing him tight. With her face squished into his chest, he didn't see him slowly turning blue. She did however notice when she was picked up and removed by an annoyed Kensei. "Kensei" she whined, "stop! I haven't seen Berry-chan in a long time"

He grunted as she started pounding on his chest. "You just saw him yesterday"

"But that was yesterday. I didn't know him yesterday"

While those two were argued over who was right-which would eventually end with Kensei losing like always- the others were staring with a dubious curiosity at Shinji and Ichigo while Hiyori was just smirking triumphantly.

After Mashiro had been extracted from him, Ichigo found his breath, only for it to be taken away with Shinjis tea grey eyes staring down at him. The arms that kept him steady moments ago tightened around his waist. His face leaned up as Shinjis face loomed down. The both of them were completely obvious to the goggling eyes of their friends. They snapped out of it when Hiyori cleared her throat. Ichigo glanced away with a slight glare and light dusting on his cheeks while Shinji threw an annoyed glance at his long time nakama.

Questions were thrown their way the moment the others regained their bearings with a plunder

"When did this happen?"

"I knew it! There was no other way either one of them were straight!"

"So that's the reason Ichi was so close to Shinji. Or is it the other way around?"

"Does that mean Shinji's a pedophile?"

Shinji glared at Lisa, who was smirking innocently with her glasses gleaming . Ok, so Ichigo was young, compared to him, and even in soul society he was considered young. Good thing they were going by a somewhat human definition then. But wait…Ichigo was still in high school wasn't he? First or second year? And if he did go by that definition, then he was a ped.

Shrugging at the revelation, he just gripped Ichigo tighter, and said nonchalantly to an already amused and snickering crowd that not only did he not mind being one, he embraced it since it meant he could touch his precious strawberry.

He almost avoided the punch a flushed Ichigo threw at him for calling him a strawberry and then endure the lecture nursing his swollen jaw as he told him that his name meant number one guardian, not strawberry regardless of some misconceptions regarding his name.

By this time Kensei had admitted defeat to Mashiro, not even remembering the reason they were fighting while said girl went over to glomp an unsuspecting Ichigo. The air tensed, however, when Hiyori reminded them that Ichigos visit was not a social one.

"Urahara believes that your time in the shattered shaft caused your soul to fragment more, and the part that shattered was eaten by your hollow. The backlash made your hollow more powerful, thus the reason that you were not able to keep it under control" Hiyori may not look it, nor does her attitude show it, but she was smart. There was a reason that while she was the lieutenant of squad 12, she was the 3rd seat of the R&D division.

Ichigo didn't show the unease he felt with all of their attention on that fact. Again, his earlier thoughts popped into his mind, of how they didn't know that he never fought his hollow.

He, in desperation, created a plan that would hopefully work. "Actually, I already beat him" ignoring the now screaming Shiro in his head, he continued, "back when I was regaining my memories, I remembered how I beat him the first time and implemented the same techniques then and defeated him" 'Hush, this is the only way they won't make us fight, and you're not helping!'. Shiro quieted. He knew what the prince said was true, but still, _/I never admitted defeat!/_

Hiyori rolled her eyes at his antics. Quicker than a flash she was right at him, shoe in hand and hitting him upside down the head. "Moron! That's impossible. Even if you were regaining your memories, you still would have transformed"

"Are you sure" folding his arms, Ichigo inwardly smirked. Hiyori, for all her bravado and intelligence, still went to Urahara for verification for any of her thoughts. "I can prove it" He ignored the throbbing pain on his head from her shoe. At this moment, it was best not to show ant weakness.

The others seemed relieved. If Ichigo could summon his mask, then they wouldn't have to fight him. Hiyori and Shinji narrowed their gaze on him. There was something about this whole ordeal that just…didn't seem right. Everything about this conversation just screamed fake. "Summon your mask then"

Bringing his hand down in a grasping motion, he summoned his red, black and white mask. Everyone could feel the power rolling off of him in waves, when his mask split. He fell to the floor in a dead faint, face pale.

Shinji caught him.

"What happened to him?"

"He took his mask out in his human body" it was times like this that all of them were reminded that he was a human, and that in reality he was an infant when compared to them.

Rose stood up and leaned on Love, his boyfriend/husband for 80 years. "I guess this means that we'll be teaching chibi-chan how to use his powers in his human body"

* * *

Aizen received the report from Ulquiorra and Yammy about the former ryoka who were now regaled as heroes. He was very interested in the results that had been shown in that vision. This girl, this Orihime possessed a very strange power. One that was very reminiscent of the gods. The ability to reject reality. That was her power now that he analyzed this and the brief instances that he saw her in the seireitei. What was even more impressive was the fact that she was human.

"I expect the two of you to understand the seriousness of the situation" he told his subordinates, servants, whatever these arrancar were to him. If he could get the girl, then there was a chance that she could completely reawaken the hougyoku to its former glory.

"Hai, Aizen-sama" the fourth and sixth espada muttered.

Grimmjow smirked at this mission

"I can't wait to fight this shinigami"

* * *

The shinigami and vizards attention snapped like a rubber band in the direction of Kurakara park. Six arrancar had just appeared.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted eyes wide. 'What's going on, they aren't supposed to be here yet!'

With the other shinigami, things were much the same.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stopped sparring. "It's about time" the 3rd seat said, tapping his sword on his shoulder. Yumichika just smirked, his friends exited feeling contagious.

"Captain" Rangiku muttered. Toshiro nodded, "yeah". She shunpoed away.

"Renji". Rukia and Renji were on the Kurosaki family roof. The red head turned to her and smiled a gentle smile that only she was allowed to see. He understood. They had both better come out of this alive.

Orihime looked out the window of her room, having given up on finding Ichigo. It only took her a moment to decide what to do. 'For you Tatsuki…I'll do this for you"

Ishida glanced toward the large energy being released from the road. There was nothing he could do however. His powers were lost. Now though, he needed to talk to his father. It was the only way he could prepare himself for what was to come.

Chad raced toward Ichigos house. There was a good chance these arrancars would go after the shinigamis family to get to him and their spiritual energy would easily draw them there.

* * *

Toshiro panted heavily, glaring at the arrancar in front of him. How could this be? He was a captain! And surely these lowly arrancar were no match for someone like him. And yet, they were beating him.

This arrancar had long black hair as well as a long face. What remained of his mask dipped down to cover the left portion of his face with two wholes apparently there for his other eyes, while the rest of his mask shot out in a long thick line to his right. He had small, grayish green eyes, and a mature look about him. He wore a white robe, with white pants, and white boots. He reminded Toshiro of a white eyesore.

"I don't believe I have fully introduced myself" the arrancar said, his braided black hair once again falling onto his shoulders. "My name is Shawlong KÕfang. _Undécimo _arrancar, and first fracciỏn of the sexta espada, Grimmjow"

Toshiro glared at him. '_Undécimo? _Does that not mean 11? So he's the eleventh arrancar in Aizens army' "You must be strong" the arrancar was looking at him with amusement, something that greatly annoyed him. "You're the eleventh arrancar, so you're the eleventh strongest in Aizens army"

Shawlong couldn't help it, he tilted his head back and laughed.

"What's so funny"

"Me being the _Undécimo_ has nothing to do with strength. Only the first ten are rated according to power level, the _Espada_, but from _Undécimo_ and on, they are ranked from the oldest to the newly created. Our power levels are nothing compared to the espada, and so we are merely ranked by age" he smiled, a malevolent look on his masked face. "You and your underlings should be worried, for with us are two espada. The _sexta_ and the _cuatro_ espada. And their power far out classes my own"

Toshiro grit his teeth together. The two that are not fighting, the ones that they let get away, were Espspa? They had to be. The blue haired one had the number 6 on his back, and that pale black haired one had just stood back as the others had left…oh no. He remembered . 'Inoue-san said, that the arrancar were after Ichigo'

"Tell me" he brought Hyorinmaru infront of him, "why are you here?"

Shawlong quirked a brow at the obvious attack stance the enemy was taking. He slowly brought his own sword in front of him. "To retrieve a person and take them to Aizen-sama, who wishes for this person to be on our side, A person with rather unique powers"

Teal eyes turned steel. 'Ichigo' "I'm sorry to say that you won't be laying a hand on him" reitsu started to gather around him. "Don't worry, I shall make this painless" His sword started to glow an ice blue as cold win was released from it. "_Daiguren Hyōrinmaru"_. Ice flowed from Hyōrinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm where ice formed into in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt; which also changed from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continued forming up over his shoulders where two large wings sprouted from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand and ended in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws.

Shawlong looked amazed for a moment at the captain's bankai. He analyzed it a moment later, looking for any weakness. "So this is a shinigamis bankai" his own reitsu started to glow around him. "I believe I shall return the favor of fighting at full strength" his zanpakuto started glowing. "_Snip __Tijereta_"

The reitsu started to cover him, shifting in primal formations around him. Toshiro clenched his teeth. He should have ended this a while ago.

Shawlong's appearance had changed. He grew armor that covered his arms and upper chest, while his hands transformed into long claws and his mask extends down to cover the left side of his face, while the part of his mask fragment, extended out to his right becoming a claw-tipped tail.

"What did you just do?" Toshiro demanded. This arrancar seemed to be forth coming with information.

Shawlong just held up his new, claw/bone hands, showing the sharp talons at the end. "I find that of no importance to tell you. In this form, I can easily kill you, and it is only out of respect to your rank that I assume this form and kill you at full power". He crouched into a stance, arm, and long claws glowing in the evening light.

Their attention was caught, however, when a very large, and powerful reitsu penetrated the air, masking their energy and that of their foes.

Shawlong was distracted, and that was all that Toshiro needed at the moment to finish this. Pushing as much reitsu as he could into his teenaged body, he shunpoed in front of Shawlong.

The arrancars eyes widened, and he quickly brought his claw like arms up to block the attack. It was too late. With a swift thrust, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru broke through his arm, and straight through his body.

"Ryūsenka"

A huge burst of ice erupted from Daiguren Hyōrinmaru's initial point of attack in Shawlongs body. Ice encased the arrancar, whose eyes stared down at the captain in the body of a child. "So this is my end" he whispered, before his head was completely covered.

With a quick pull of his sword, the ice statue shattered into little ice particles.

Toshiros green eyes closed. "Its too bad you were one of Aizen's. You had a lot of potential"

Blood erupted from his body as his bankai broke. Five long gashes appeared on his front, before he fell to the ground. He could hear a muffled scream amidst the ringing of his ears, before everything went black.

* * *

Yumichika looked at the scene in front of him, unsure of what to actually think. That this mere arrancar caused Ikkaku to use his bankai was something of concern.

The arrancars name was Edrad Liones. He appeared to be a very large Arrancar, with long red hair; however, half of his hair was shaved and black. The remains of his Hollow mask were the eye holes, which rest on his nose, and resembled unusual glasses. His jacket was left open, revealing the Hollow hole in his chest.

Edrad smirked. For a shinigami, this guy was not half bad. "You fight well shinigami. May I know the name of the warrior I'm about to kill?"

Ikkaku just grunted as the shift from shikai to bankai finalized over his body. "_Ryūmon Hōzukimaru_**" **it was three over-sized weapons connected by an equally large chain. The two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard Guan dao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt and a long cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe-like blade with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade. Despite all three weapons being of near-ridiculous proportions, he held them easily. Ikkaku held one blade in each hand and let the central portion float behind him. "My name is Ikkaku Madarame. However, who is to say that I will be the one to die?"

He attacked. Edrad grinned. He hadn't had a fight this exciting in a long time. "Bankai is the last stage for a shinigami release is it not?"

Ikkaku's eyes narrowed. "So what if it is?"

Edrad's grin turned malevolent. "_Okiro __Volcánica" _his mask formed into wings on either side of his face and his arms morphed to gigantic proportions while growing large extensions beyond his shoulders. Each of these extensions contained an exhaust.

Ikkaku calculated the significant energy increase that Edrad gained from whatever he did. "That…what you just did, it's similar to a shinigami release"

"Very good. Volcánica is my zanpakuto. Calling out to him released him and transformed my own body. It is the arrancar release"

Keigo, who had been with Yumichika and Ikkaku at the time turned to Yumichika. "Why are you just standing there? Your friend needs help"

Yumichika did not even spare the human a glance. "This is Ikkaku's fight. If I was to interfere, it would go against everything that squad 11 stands for" 'besides, Ikkaku wants to die in battle'. He pulled out a soul pager. "This is Yumichika of the squad sent to the human world. We need a barrior put up at these coordinates"

He knew that Ikkaku would survive this battle. His bankais power crest was almost red.

Flames erupted around Edrad. "Prepare to die" he never saw it coming. Ikkaku saw his moment to strike. With a giant swing of the guan dao portion of his bankai, Edrad was killed. It was what happened next that was unexpected. Flamed erupted from the arancar remains, and Ikkaku was caught up right in the middle of the fire storm. He gave a loud shout as the fire burned through his skin and went right for the muscle.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Do you think that such a puny attack would def-"Edrad's voice shouted through the area, before a scream of agony erupted from him, as his own fire turned against him.

The burned boy of Ikkaku tumbled to the ground, only to be caught by Yumichika. "Ikkaku?"

His eyes opened slowly. "I got luck-"he fainted

Yumichikas eyes widened. Ikkakus reitsu was draining fast. Orihimes picture zapped across his mind. 'That girl…'

A large wave of reitsu swept across his senses, paralyzing him. 'What?'

It left him a moment later, and he found himself able to move. He gritted his teeth at the blood and scarred tissue that dripped onto him from Ikkaku.

"Hey" Keigo started nervously. "You can come over to my place"

Yumichika did something he never would have done in any other situation. He grunted. "Fool. Ikkaku needs help from a healer". He flash stepped away.

* * *

Rangiku smirked as she looked at her opponent. They had just arrived at the place they were going to fight. She had instigated the move, wanting to give more room to her captain for his own Fight.

He was a large, fat Arrancar who took a hunched position with his hands crossed on his back. His face is round and wide and he has small eyes. His hair is dark brown and has a bowl hairstyle. His Arrancar uniform is exactly equal to his the other arracanr, the one that she left fighting her captain, a tight jacket and a belt leading a Zanpakutō in his waist. The remains of his Hollow mask covered exactly half of his face.

"So tell me, who are you?"

"Nakeem Greendina**, **_Catorce" _That was all he said before he attacked.

Rangikus eyes widened and she swiftly drew Haineko, the blade of her sword singing as Nakeem's own sword rang with hers. Her arms trembled, the force of the blow much too strong for her own strength, and she quickly flash stepped away.

"You-How did you move so fast?"

He didn't say anything, just continued chasing after her, swinging his sword like a mad man, but with such precision that she was forced onto the defense.

She flash stepped away, and in the moment break that she had, she released her zanpakuto. "_Unare Haineko_!" Tha blade of her sword turned to ash as she called out.

Nakeem looked on with interest, but continued his assault. Rangiku was once again forced on to the defensive. The ash of her sword turned into a giant shield, and with each strike, both shield and sword rang. Nakeem disappeared. Her eyes widened, and she turned around behind her. She was struck down, Nakeems sword slashing through her back, and she tumbled to the ground.

Nakeems eyes snap to the side where they came from. Shawlongs reitsu had just disappeared.

Rangiku used the distraction to her advantage. "Request removal of limit"

"Permission granted"

Reitsu burst through her skin as the limiter holding her power dissolved.

"Tell me" she said as she jumped in front of Nakeem, "what is your speed technique called?"

"Soindo"

"Oh" she shunpoed in front of him. "Ours is called shunpo" and struck him down.

Nakeem didn't have enough time to scream as he was killed. His body burst into little particles of dust.

"Phew" she sighed. Her eyes sharpened as she felt her captains reitsu go down. "Taicho"

Another reitsu swept across her senses, but she ignored it. She had to help her captain"

* * *

Similar battles took place between Rukia and Di Roy along with Renji and Yyldfot. Only exception being that Renji found out about their resurrecciỏn form.

All of them had felt the strange reitsu that was released that did not belong to one of their own. And all of them could not help but wonder:

Who was this new person?

And were they friend of enemy?

* * *

Ichigo headed for the stairs, ready to go outside. He was in his shinigami garb, the others wanting him to get reuse to his old powers before they started him on anything new. He was stopped by Hachi though. "I need to go"

Rose shook his head, blonde hair flying loose. "The shinigami will take care of it". The others agreed. There was no reason for the kid to get involved. For arrancar, all but two of them were pathetically weak. "There are two espada out there, and I'm one of their targets. If they don't find me, they'll go after my family instead!"

"And you know that your family is perfectly safe"

"But-"

Mashiro shook her head. "Nooo! I don't want berry-chan to get hurt!"

Shinji clasped his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head. "If you have even a scratch on you, we're doubling your training" Ichigo just smirked. He knew he would survive his battle with Grimmjow. The espada was searching for something, searching for something inside of him. And he was happy to oblige.

When he had left, the others looked toward Shinji. "Are you insane?"

Shinji just shook his head. "Couldn't you feel it? He was beginning to feel smothered. Besides-' a gleam entered his eyes, "I am rather curious as to how his training will pay off"

They knew what he meant. Ichigo still had his instincts from before, but he was not quite as fast and flexible as he once was. Had this been before the memory seal had been removed, he would have lost this battle.

* * *

Grimmjow ran/jumped in the sky, looking for the strong reitsu that had clung to Ulquiorra like a sponge. That oh so familiar reitsu that was tinged with both hollow and shinigami energy. Ulquiorra seemed sure that it was him. That damn annoying bastard that he owed his life too, and willingly pledged his loyalty to.

He could feel his faccion releasing their reccion forms and rolled his eyes. The weaklings. Only 3 of them warranted that release, and these shinigami were only at about 20 percent of their overall power. They should have been no problem. 'Bastards probably just wanted to show off'

He landed on a pole with a weird clear thingy attached to the bottom and prepared to make the next leap. No use in wasting his energy just jumping in the sky. Then he felt it. That power consuming reitsu that washed over his senses, blocking out his underlings and their prey's warring reitsu and caught his attention completely. It only lasted a few moments, before fluttering down to normal levels. Almost as if the owner was beckoning him closer. Opening his eyes, not even sure when he closed them, a maniacal smirk twisted onto his handsome face.

He located where the reitsu was at. It was about 20 miles south of his current position.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I can't believe it! So that's where you were hiding" he jumped off the strange pole, not even glancing down as he headed for the reitsu origination. 'Here I come'. He ignored the other reitsu that washed over his senses, already locked on to his current prey.

Down below the pole, where he didn't look, was a clearing with a certain shop. And also in that clearing, was a perverted, but oddly serious at the moment, shop keeper. Grey eyes watched as the sexta espadas back disappear. He smirk in a half smile, the rest hidden behind his paper fan. 'He hasn't changed'

Another hollow presence was detected, and Urahara glanced sharply in the direction of the citys business sector. It had a familiar hollow pressure with the taint of a dark shinigami.

"Kisuke" Yoruichi said from behind the crack formed in the door.

Kisuke didn't say anything. He just felt the battle raging from his sharpened senses. Another familiar reitsu, shinigami in nature, burst toward the tainted arrancar. This reitsu made him smile. It was much stronger than his own. His happy smile turned into a dark grin.

"It looks like Isshin has made his move"

* * *

Grimmjaw arrived at the warehouse district. There, standing in front of a warehouse, was an orange haired shinigami. He blinked once…twice…thrice as the image of another flashed across him mind. This was not the time or place.

Ichigo glanced momentarily at the arrancar, and he came flashing across him mind, only is a different outfit. Only instead of wearing the white arrancar uniform, he was wearing an inverse shinigami shihakusho.

"So you're the shinigami that wounded that fool Yammy!"

"So what if I am. Are you here to avenge him…Grimmjaw Jaegerjaquez?" he couldn't help but smirk at the surprised inhale the espada, who landed in front of him, gave at his name.

Grimmjaw couldn't help the small little inhale he gave as the boy said his name. The looks, attitude, everything reminded the arrancar of him. 'Just one more thing to check'.

He could feel _pantera_ purring in his head. Drawing his sword, he took an offensive position, watching as Ichigo drew his own sword in front of him. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Let's see just how strong you are" and launched himself at the boy.

Zangetsu drawn in front of him, Ichigo drew on his mask and prepared himself to fight.

'For you my prince…'

* * *

Isshin, standing in his shinigami grab, glared at the half formed arrancar, Grand Fisher, regardless of the pleasant smile that was formed on his lips. This _thing_ dared to try and order him around. What nerve.

"Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" the thing boomed in its loud voice, causing windows to shake all around the both of them.

"Sorry" Isshin said coldly in a scarily calm voice, vacant expression drawled upon his face. This was the hollow that _dared to kill Maskai. Dared to try and kill Ichigo_. "He's not here at the moment, but I'll play with you instead. After all, children should not be playing with adults, at least not in this game of life and death" he drew his zanpakuto.

Grand Fisher laughed. "You think that that tiny thing can beat me?" he pulled down the bottom of his mask. Immediately, a difference was noted. His body started to increase in size and grow to bigger perportions, and he towered over Isshin more so then he did earlier. "I am most surprised shinigami, that you would fight me. Don't you shinigami know your own Lore; that he with the bigger zanpakuto is the stronger fighter?"

Isshin smiled. 'What a stupid thing'

"I don't want to fight weaklings, but killing you should warm me up before I kill Ichigo Kurosaki". He stopped growing, body even taller than the sky scrapers that surrounded them. "Tell me shinigami" he began to draw his oversized zanpakuto, the blade creaking as it went out of its sheath, "what is your name? I want to know the name of the shinigami I kill who had a toothpick for a zanpakuto!"

Isshins eyes glittered with his resolve and cold amusement, mouth forming a thin line on his handsome face. "Isshin…Isshin Kurosaki"

Grand Fishers eyes widened. "KUROSAKI! That means Ichigo Kurosaki is of true blood! No wonder he was so powerful! Now I-" he was cut off when Isshin, tired of him talking, attacked.

With a swipe of his sword, Grand Fisher was sliced in two. A giant door opened behind him, chains breaking the door and the kanji for hell glowing with a malevolent red light before the doors were forced open. The skeleton body to the side skewered him with its long scythe right through him, its un-skinned mouth laughing in a clinking movement.

"Grand Fisher" Isshin began, even through the hollows terrified screaming, "I sentence you to spend the rest of eternity into the lowest pits of Hell, for crimes against my family". The doors closed suddenly, taking Grand Fisher with it, before bursting into tiny little pieces.

"Don't lecture me about shinigami lore. A captain can manipulate the size of his zanpakuto at will. We have to, or they'll be the size of sky scrapers"

"Do you feel any better now?"Isshin frowned, before smiling sadly.

"No. I don't. It was just a meaningless fight"

"No battle is ever meaningless my friend. In that battle, you have just put your soul to rest. That was the meaning of the fight you just won" Urahara quoted.

"If you could call it a battle" Isshin sighed, walking over to him, "but your right"

"We should go before anyone comes" Urahara said. It struck Isshin as odd, since he hadn't seen his nakama without his fan in a while. _A long while_.

A strong wind blew across the street, messing with the captain coat Isshin had on his shoulder. It unfolded, and there, in the center of a back rhombus, was the kanji for zero.

* * *

Orihime glanced nervously at Ulquiorra, who stood not a few feet away from her, hands in his pockets and his unnerving gaze on her.

Was this really happening? Was she really going to be kidnapped before she could even tell Kurosaki-kun the soutaichhos words? Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind, and she steeled herself for this. She would do this, for Tatsuki.

"Yes" she gulped out nervously. She hoped she did not screw this up. "I will go with you"

Ulquiorra opened a garganta and gestured for her to go inside. She did so. The lives of many now depended on her, and on the success of her mission. And her shoulder felt heavy, as this new burden was placed heavily on them.

* * *

Rangiku barged into the apartment, not bothering to knock as she toppled down the door. Her captain lied on her back, out cold and bleeding heavily.

"Orihime-chan! Orihime-chan! Help!" she screamed, adjusting her hold on her captain so that she could put him on the carpeted floor, not caring as his blood soaked and turned the carpet red.

She ran throughout the rooms in the apartment, but she could not find Orihime anywhere. Finally, she went back to the living room where her captain was, and for the first time, noticed that on the small wooden table, was a slip of paper.

Feeling cold, she went over and got it. It was a note. From Orihime. She read it, only to crumple it up as she read.

'Orihime-chan…why?'

"Rangiku!" She raced out of the room at Renjis voice, and out the door.

Standing not a few feet away, was an exhausted looking Renji carrying an unconscious Rukia.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. With the amount of blood covering him, granted that not all of it was his own, coming here most likely by spirit jumping probably made him very dizzy

Renji gave a jerky nod. "Yeah, not all of its mine. I'm more worried about Rukia"

Yumichika suddenly appeared to her side, carrying a badly burned Ikkaku. He was scowling, something that he didn't do all that often. "Where's the girl"

Unbidden thoughts filled Rangikus mind, mostly of the note that she had just read. "She's not here"

Yumichika glared at her. "Then where the hell is she!" he must be very worried, or under a lot of stress, because not once in the time that Rangiku knew him, had Yumichika ever raised his voice for something other than yelling at someone for ruining his hair. And as she could plainly see, his hair, and his whole appearance, besides the blood, was very much the same.

"Matsumoto" she turned to her back, shocked to see her captain awake.

"Taicho!"

He wasn't looking at her though. No, he was far more concentrated on what was behind her. Suddenly, she felt it, it was like eyes were watching her each and every move. She flipped around; sweat beginning to form on her face as she looked for the source. The other were put on edge at her and her captains actions, and they too began to look around.

Rangikus eyes widened as she spotted what was staring at them. "Over there" she barked, pointing to another apartment complex a few blocks away.

There, standing in front of the full moon, on a long thin metal bar, was a figure. His clothes ruffled in the wind from being so high, and a long string, most likely some kind of misplaced bandage, fluttered to the side of him. A sword lay at his side.

"Who is that?" Renji asked, adjusting his grip on Rukia so that he would be able to draw Zabimaru more easily. Yumichika did the same.

"I don't know" the 5th seat murmered.

Rnagiku gripped Hainekos hilt, ready to fight. Strangely enough, Toshiro made no move to draw on Hyorinmaru.

The figure gripped his sword, and the others moved. There was no doubt in their minds that this person had a zanpakuto, but for whatever reason it was, they couldn't sense his/her reitsu.

They were to slow though, and the figure sword was drawn completely. They took a defensive position.

"Iyasu" was whispered in the wind as the figures sword glowed a startling emerald green.

That same colored energy surrounded them.

"W-what's happening?"

Rangiku shouted. They all began to feel better, their energy returning, blood disappearing from their clothes and bodies, cuts healing, as well as burns. A few moments later, they were all healed.

The figure disappeared.

"Matte" Rangiku shouted, ready to go after him.

"Stay Rangiku" the calm voice of her captain stopped her.

Rukia, Ikkaku and her captain were all healed, just like they were.

"But Hitsugaya-taicho" Renji started.

"Who ever that was, they obviously did not want to be found. Instead of going after them, I think it would be better if we respected their wishes. We should thank them"

Clenching his fist, Renji nodded, the captain did have a point.

"Still" Yumichika shoved a piece of hair behind his ear, "I do wonder who that was"

Hitsugaya shook his head, and in front of them, a small smile bloomed on his heart shaped face. "Come on" they headed inside.

'I do wonder why you smiled captain…why?'

End chapter 6

* * *

AN: I never want to write another chapter this long again, my fingers hurt. How do other authors do it? Anyway, here is the ridiculously long chapter like promised. Chapter 7 is already written and ready to be typed, and I am just so thankful that it really isn't that long. Maybe around 3000 words in total, but I still have to type it. Damn. Anyway, the next chapter is in fact an interlude, so it won't be chapter 7 quite yet.

I finally have an estimate of how many chapters this story should be, and its around 20 give or take. Anyway, I might as well state this now, this story is the first part in a 3 story series that has 2 side stories. So this story should go by pretty fast. I already have outlines to the other series.

Anyway, see you in a couple of weeks!

Later!

Oh, and before I forget, R&R


	7. AN

ok, i know i promised that i would update this month, but ive had a lot to deal with this month. Also, Ive reread both my stories, and im going to be doing quite a bit of re-editing. QUite frankly, some of the parts just dont make sense, and others just dont fit with the everchanging plot line.

I would also like to thank those who wished for my fathers health and all, it meant alot to me that you all understood.

That being said,

it will b a while before my next update, as i also have to deal with university. Being a sophmore sucks.

I will try to update soon, I've got a rough outline for the next chapter on both stories.

Till next time,

Sadisticuke101


	8. AN 2

02/08/12

Ive been looking over my An Angels son fic, and I have come to a descsion regarding it. I shall be taking it down sometime this month, and rework on it. Cant tell you when it will be up again. Sorry for those who have been reading it.

I am also going to be working on A Protecters Guardian again. I read it over, and there are just some things about it that dont make sense to me know, but did when I was first making it. I shall be trying to make it more realistic. Hopefully it till work out.

Regarding Kiseki, I have about half of the second chapter written out, so hopefully it will be typed and ready for posting in the next few months.

As for Prince of the Moon, it was always a work in progress story, so I dont know when it will be updated. The only reason I posted it was to see how many people like it.

LadyN13


	9. up for adoption

**Authors Note**

I am sad to say that my muse for bleach has become all but nonexistent. For that reason, I am putting both A Protectors Guardian and Kiseki up for adoption. If you want to adopt it just PM me. There are however a few things I would like to happen if someone adopts it.

**Kiseki**

-Ichigo muxt have another appearence, this one of a child. Both his parents are shinigami, and they age much slower then humans. So he should appear to be ten or under. And despite his orange hair, he bears a remarkable resemblence to Kyoraku.

-Urahara Kisuke must be protective of Ichigo. Ichigo is supposed to be his godson, but that is up to the adopter if they want the godson bit. For that reason, he is a little more wary of what he send Ichigo out to fight and of any intruders, including Rukia.

**APG**

-Ichigo must have two zanpakutos, a healing one and zangetsu.

-Squad zero is comprised of shinigami and arrancars.

That is all. So if you want to adopt a fic please PM me.


End file.
